


【薬加】Life notes

by Flore33



Series: 【薬加】Life notes [1]
Category: Mononoke, モノノ怪, 怪化猫
Genre: F/M, after marriage, fictional daughter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flore33/pseuds/Flore33
Summary: I like the couple very much. So I wrote a few scattered articles in the hope that more people would like them.
Relationships: Medicine Seller/Kayo, 药加, 薬加
Series: 【薬加】Life notes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987498
Kudos: 2





	1. Japanese cherry blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the couple very much. So I wrote a few scattered articles in the hope that more people would like them.

卖药郎从未深思过寿命这类的问题，犹如普通人不会去想自己的人生中会死去多少只蚂蚁。  
——当然，他并没有傲慢到会把人类视为蝼蚁的程度……只是能够在特定时刻变身为神明的他，在某种意义上也已经脱离人类的范围吧。  
为了寻找物怪，他游走各地，不断地在这个分分合合的岛国来回循环，见证无数人的生离死别，爱恨情仇。  
但他从未忘记过自己的本质是人类，一个依旧存在七情六欲的人类。  
若是在这种情况下还去回想要与多少人离别，未免也太痛苦了。  
加世是他迈上这段没有尽头的旅途时，看到的一颗路边的茁壮成长着的樱花树。  
他因为赞叹她的美丽与纯真而短暂地停留一瞬，随即又迈上旅途。  
无需太过留恋，因为樱花虽然是稍转即逝的存在，但它年年都会开放。即使赏花的人不在，它也依旧照开不误，他的离开不会影响它一丝一毫的魅力。  
但是兜兜转转的，卖药郎又会回到这个地方来。  
樱花依旧还在开，美丽如初。  
他赞叹着，再次停下脚步欣赏。  
第三次再来时，樱花依旧美丽。  
他忍不住去想，下一次再来时，她还是这样吗？  
下一次，再下一次……  
卖药郎不知不觉地记住了这株路边平平无奇的樱花树，他开始期待他们的再次见面，她还是这样吗？  
不管遭遇了什么，她依旧如此美丽，没有丝毫改变。  
但是有一天，那颗樱花树不见了。  
卖药郎有些许烦恼，这点烦恼或许对于他的寿命来说太过于微不足道。但是他会在向前迈步时对余光所瞥到的樱花树都投去短暂的一眼，发现不是时也说不上是失望，只是一点淡淡的，如同月光般轻柔明亮又悲伤的情绪笼罩着他，像西式婚礼中新娘的白头纱。  
加世、加世。  
在察觉到自己执念的时候，他已经习惯了在旅途中停留一步用来赏花。哪怕这些都不是那株他留恋的樱花，可她们的故事里，总有她的影子。  
加世啊…加世。  
漫长的寿命对于一个同样拥有七情六欲的人类来说，到底是好事，还是坏事？  
织女，嫦娥，又或者是辉夜姬……她们在远离尘世的地方时，到底是怎么想的，怎么熬过这接近永恒的岁月呢。  
这并不是非常深刻的感情，他也什么都不会做，毕竟对方只是一株樱花树，他也只是想赏花罢了。可是就只是这样而已，为何会形成执念呢？  
加世呀…加世。  
人类真是奇怪的生物呀。  
卖药郎继续游走世间。  
幸好，神明赋予他的时间，充足到让一万颗樱花树长到花开都富裕的程度。  
所以，或许，总有一日，他终将得见。


	2. candy

山脚下的小店，店主是位老婆婆，自从老伴去世后，女儿也嫁人了幸福地生了好几个孩子，老婆婆便留下来独自看店，也算是打发一下剩余的无聊的时间。  
店面不大，仅仅只是个随行人落脚歇息，喝茶吃点团子的小地方，偶尔会有老婆婆自己做好的糕点，可以让回家的人带回去当地方特产。  
今天是下了雨，店中没有什么人过来，老婆婆独自在店中看着雨，想着若是雨再下大一些，她就要去烧个火盆过来取暖了。  
可是在大雨之中，一个缓缓从山路上下来的红点吸引了老婆婆的注意，她眯起眼睛仔细看…随即又睁大了。  
哎哟！这是个撑着红伞的人呀！这么大的雨还在外面走，怕是身上都要淋湿了吧？  
老婆婆用着与她年龄不符的敏捷速度冲去拿出了火盆并烧好，检查一番看茶是否还是热着。这可是难得的客人！如此天气下还在外面行走的人可是很辛苦的呀！  
老婆婆年纪虽然大了，但听力还是很好。她听见屋外的脚步声渐渐近了，有点沉重的声音，似乎还混杂着细微的哐啷哗啦的金属碰撞声？  
应该是卖东西的人吧。  
脚步声在店门口停顿了，伴随着大雨的哗哗声，老婆婆也禁不住屏住呼吸，居然有些期待起来。  
他会进来吗？  
随着门帘被轻轻抬起，入目的是一个面目俊朗的青年，他穿着能称之为华丽的衣裳，手上拿着一把红伞，在没看过来时，他口中似乎还在说些什么，但是并未有说话的声音传来。  
“是卖药的啊，外面雨很大吧，快进来，避避雨。”老婆婆看到他背后所背着的药箱而认出了来人的身份，赶紧微笑着招呼他。  
卖药的不紧不慢地进来，把湿漉漉的伞置于门口，但奇异的是他的衣服上并未沾上潮湿的水气。  
“多谢。”他这样说。  
真是奇异的声音。老板娘这样想到，她给客人端来了热茶:“下这么大的雨还出来卖药，可真是辛苦啊，收获如何呢？”  
“收获…颇丰。”  
“是吗是吗，那真是太好了。卖药的，你这里有什么药呢？”  
“一些常用的药…”  
“我能看看吗？”  
“不，你…不需要。”  
“说的也是呢，我一个老婆子好像吃药也没…啊啦，雨声好像开始小了，总算是要停了呢，一直都在下雨下雨下个不停……对了，雨停之后，卖药的你是要回去吗？还是要继续行走卖药？”  
我真是太无聊了。老婆婆这样想:但是在这种恶劣的天气下，居然还会有一个客人来，也算是一种缘分吧，与他聊聊天应该也不是很过分吧？毕竟等雨停了话很无聊嘛。  
“老板娘…店里，有卖特产吗？”卖药的男人答非所问道，但老婆婆并未在意:“有的有的！卖药的你要买吗？要甜些的还是？”  
“甜的…就好。”  
“原来如此，你是喜欢吃甜的吗？”  
“不……”  
“哎？不是你买给自己吗？那么卖药的你是要买回去给谁呢？”  
卖药的看了过来，嘴角的微笑似乎真实了些:“是…妻子哟。”  
“妻子！”这让许久没听到故事的老婆婆欣喜地叫了出来，她仿佛一下子年轻了十岁，赶紧连珠炮道:“卖药的你已经结婚了吗？新婚？妻子在家是吗？恭喜啊，真是看不出来呢！卖药的你长得那么俊俏，妻子真是有福气！”  
男人稍微把身子挪远一些，但嘴角的笑容是很明显的，他慢腾腾地说:“不…我的妻子，认识了我，是很不幸的。”  
“为什么？啊呀，没关系！你娶了她吧？你会对她好就可以了嘛！妻子是个怎样的人呢？”  
“是个…活泼的，不输男子的姑娘。”  
“啊啊~！这听起来很棒嘛！你娶到了个好姑娘呢！”  
“我，也是这样认为的。”  
火盆的烟袅袅升起，但老婆婆已经无暇顾及了。她看着这位年轻的、在外奔波的新婚丈夫，不由得想起自己年轻的时候。她的丈夫是个总是在海上飘的商人，她就在家等着丈夫回来，担心他会不会出什么事，又期待与他久违的相见。那真是一段甜蜜又苦涩的日子啊。  
她喃喃感慨道:“妻子自己一个人在家的话，会很辛苦呢。因为等着一个人回来，很寂寞的啊……”  
男人垂下了眸子:“这次，比较危险。故而就…没有一同出游。”  
“原来平时都是一起出来的吗？原来如此！那么只有你一个人了话，也会感觉有些寂寞吧？”  
“……”  
“啊啊…年轻真好啊，年轻真好啊…咦？真是的，光顾着跟你说话，都没注意到——雨已经停了。”老婆婆望向门外，才发现原来哗哗不止的雨声已经停了，现在能看到石板路上残留的雨水正被太阳照得闪闪发亮。  
“雨后天晴啊…是个好兆头呢！卖药的，你要走了吧？现在时间还早，说不准能在天黑之间赶回去呢。”  
“确实如此…劳烦老板娘，替我准备下带回去的特产吧。”  
“哎呀~真巧呢！正好我这里有些西洋糖果，是我老伴买给我的，老伴走后我也没有心思吃糖，一直留着又浪费了。既然你刚好来我的店，我就送给你吧。当做是我这老婆子给你打新婚礼物好了~”  
“……多谢。”  
卖药郎提着从老板娘送给他的糕点走出来，一出门就看到了一个面目清秀的青年，也不知道他是怎么做到在这么大的雨中都没有被淋湿的。看到卖药郎时，还冲他微微点了点头，然后与他错身进入店中，下一刻就听见老婆婆仿佛年轻了几十岁的、充满欣喜的声音:“哎呀！死老头子！你可算回来了！我跟你说啊……”  
卖药郎微微一笑，继续下山。  
快到山脚下，遇到了正要上山的樵夫，瞧见他时还颇为惊讶:“咦，卖药的，你刚从山上的桥平家下来吗？听说他们家的小姐生了疾病，现在好些了吗？”  
卖药郎望向山上，回答道:“物怪已除…但，也没有人了。”  
“没有人？什么意思？”樵夫一脸莫名其妙，然后他看到了药郎手上提着的糕点，惊讶地大喊起来:“这包装…这不是吴老婆婆的糖果吗？她的身体好些了？活到如此高寿真是不容易啊，以前我们可都很喜欢去她的店讨茶喝呢，自从她病倒后我们连个歇脚的地方都没有，唉……”  
卖药郎回答:“不……不过，已经有人来接她了。”  
“接她？什么意思？”困惑不解的樵夫看着卖药郎，但是卖药郎这次并没有再停下来解释，而是继续走下去了。  
在黄昏的余晖下，远远的就看到了正在门口四处张望的人。卖药郎慢慢走过去，然后就看到那个人瞧见了他后，立刻快步流星地跑过来，边跑边喊:“你去了好久呀！这次很危险是吗？哎呀！你身上的衣服湿湿的！赶紧进家，我来烘干…咦？你手上提的这是什么？”  
“这是…亡灵送的，西洋的糖果哟。”  
“哎？哎哎！！”虽然很惊讶的样子，但是加世还是接过了那提糕点，与卖药郎一并回家。  
“原来如此啊…这次的物怪也很可怜呢，难怪你去了那么久……哇哦~这糖果好好吃！以前都没吃过这样的口味的糖呢！”从丈夫口中简单得知了这次的事情经过，加世忍不住感慨道，然后下一秒就被糖果的甜蜜所征服。  
“那么…下次就一起去吧。”卖药郎牛头不对马嘴地说着。  
“嗯…嗯？”回应他的是反应过来后，瞪圆眼睛的、对丈夫的话感到不可思议的妻子。  
“加世不愿意吗？”  
“不…不不不！我啊，早就想跟你一起去了！我一个人很无聊啊！我一定不会给你添麻烦的！但、但是…你怎么会突然这样说呢？我还以为你会一直把我留在这里呢，我才不想年纪轻轻的就成为望夫石啊~”  
“因为…一个人的话，会感到寂寞。”  
“是体贴我吗？”  
“谁知道呢？”  
“嗯(▼ヘ▼#)你怎么总是这样不把话说清楚！”  
“那么，你愿意吗？”  
“那是当然的——我也要去！你可不能反悔哦！”  
“是，是。”


	3. Go to bed early

这是发生在加世嫁给卖药郎不久前的日常。  
那是下了一夜雨的清晨，加世睡得很沉，但或许就是因为睡得太舒服，所以她提前醒来了。  
迷迷糊糊睁开眼时，就发现自己是整个人都被丈夫搂在怀中的，他抱着她，牢固的双臂像是一道坚固的结界，防止了她滚出被子外面，也防止了下雨时那潮湿的冷气渗进来。  
加世怔怔地看着丈夫闭目熟睡的样子，感觉有些新奇。  
加世知道自己的丈夫并不是普通人，他很厉害，虽然平常只是个卖药的，但他能使用退魔剑除魔，而且也拥有非比寻常的力气，动作也很敏捷，这真让人受不住。  
但加世从未想过他是不是人类这个问题，虽然明知卖药郎非比寻常，可她默认了他是人类。  
虽说知道如此…他熟睡的样子可真令人感到新奇啊，似乎是从未见过的，因为丈夫总是比她醒得更早。  
加世突发奇想的，想把脚伸出去外面凉一下，然后再拿回来冻他，不知道他会是什么反应？  
但她刚准备把脚伸出被子外时就宣告恶作剧失败了——丈夫的长腿几乎在她有所动作的同时就缠过来，压住她蠢蠢欲动的脚，并且睁开了眼睛，声音带着一点刚睡醒的慵懒感:“加世…你要做什么？”  
他是什么时候醒的？加世一边想挣脱脚一边想出了好说法:“雨停了，我想去走走。”  
“太早了…”男人不仅把她的脚压得更紧，还收拢了抱着她的手臂，让她直接贴近他的胸膛:“感冒药…可是很苦的哟。”  
被窝里暖烘烘的，一旦靠近了话也不想出去了。加世心中暗叹自己计划失败，开心地想着或许丈夫真的不是人类吧，不然怎么会知道她的想法到如此程度呢？  
但也确实睡不着了，充足美满的睡眠已经令身体得到了足够的休息，加世又不愿闭上眼睛只靠在他怀中，可是都躺着不睡又很无聊，所以她半眯着眼贴着丈夫的胸膛，用余光去数目光所及之处有多少根他的头发，借此来打发时间。  
然后她觉得丈夫一声叹息…这应该是错觉，但他确实抬手来遮住她的眼睛，正如曾经对中了幻觉的她那样。  
卖药郎的皮肤奇白，令人怀疑是否是如歌舞伎那般给全身上了妆，但他这确确实实是天生的，体温却不似外表所感觉的冷，如常人一般，也是温热的。  
加世在眼睛被蒙住眼前一片漆黑的情况下，却感觉如同以往那般安心，好像骚乱的心情一下子就平复下来了，这或许是丈夫的能力…只针对她的能力吧。  
一旦放松下来，就会想再次陷入沉睡之中，加世不由得闭上了眼睛，乖巧又安分地往怀中更贴近，两人默契地互相有所动作，都给彼此提供了最舒适的拥抱姿势。  
真狡猾呢……加世浑浑噩噩地感叹着，最后理所当然地陷入了沉睡之中。  
看到顽皮的妻子总算入睡了，药郎轻轻用唇碰了碰妻子的秀发，把头也抵在她的头上，几乎要把加世包裹起来，他闭上眼睛，口中发出了一声轻不可闻的叹息。  
真舍不得啊……


	4. Stay up late

加世洗过澡后，就去把其他房间的灯都熄了。丈夫不在家的时候，她总是睡得比较早的，避免自己一个人住在这里，会胡思乱想什么的。  
卖药郎这次也是出门退魔，本来他们已经约好不算危险的旅途就一同前行，但偏偏不巧的是药郎要去的时候，加世正逢女人每个月都会来一次的特殊日子。  
虽然药郎并没有说这样的情况下带她去是否不便，加世也自愿提议留下等他，因为她认为正来月事的自己行动与思考能力必定比以往迟缓，不仅帮不上忙，说不准还会拖后腿，那么不如不去，等他回来…等这段日子过去…他们再一起出去也不迟。  
“身为女人就是这点最麻烦啊~”加世哀叹着钻进被子中，枕边药郎留下的天平竖立着跳过来转圈圈给加世看，企图让女主人的心情好一些。  
“已经过去几天了，天平桑，你说他什么时候才会回来呢？”加世在被子中伸出手去逗弄天平，天平在她的触碰下左右晃动，发出清脆的声音。  
这种时候说不寂寞是骗人的。加世只逗了天平一会儿，就把手收回来准备睡觉了，免得到了深夜，会被寂寞腐朽掉，更糟一些，说不准还会成为物怪呢。  
加世自认为自己算是一个独立自主的女性，不然她也不会孤身一人独自离开老家去工作。若是没有独自生活忍受寂寞的能力，是绝对办不到这一点的。但是自从嫁给药郎后，她感觉自己真是越来越忍受不了寂寞了，仅仅只是几天没见而已，她却已经十分想他了。  
明明没嫁给他之前，自己并不是这样的呀！  
加世无奈地想到问题的答案:大概是被他宠坏了。  
实际上自己的丈夫并不会说什么情话，他虽然待人一直都彬彬有礼的样子，但加世很清楚他的毒舌本性是一直没丢。有时候他恶趣味上来了，还会故意说些令她生气却不会真的生气的话来逗她，放在以前，加世是绝对不会想到这个家伙是正在宠着自己的。可是这普通但也不普通的相恋之后，她才发现卖药郎其实一直都对自己有那么一丝不可言喻的偏爱，谢天谢地她在他们错过之前发现了。  
一旦拥抱过后就会对这份温暖难以放手了……加世轻轻叹气，翻了个身，把自己埋入被子里。  
她今天已经结束了那段特殊的日子，但是丈夫还没有回来。他有时候会去很远，这也是常有的事……“早知道我会这么想你，不管怎么说我也要跟去了。”加世心中嘀咕着，慢慢阖上眼睛。  
夜渐渐转深，月亮高高挂起时，加世感觉被子似乎被人轻轻掀开一角，有人进来了，微凉的一双手轻轻地、温柔地、慢慢把她拉进怀中。  
正因做噩梦而皱眉的加世一下子感觉到了安心感，仿佛终于找到归宿般自觉地贴了上去，这是她所熟悉的心跳声，这是她所等待已久的人…  
被她依靠着的人发出了低低的笑声，他在她耳边吹气:“抱得那么紧，可是会出事的哟。”  
加世立刻就清醒了！  
她瞪着这个几日不见嘴上还带着笑意的家伙，居然说不清自己是生气他破坏气氛多一些，还是期待他做出行动多一些？  
最后，加世还是嗔怒一句:“太晚了！我都睡着了！”  
“是、是。”卖药郎边说着边缓缓凑近她，加世不由自主地屏住呼吸，看着他的脸渐渐接近，慢慢闭上眼睛。  
在她闭上眼睛的那一刻，她听到了丈夫发出了愉悦的轻笑声。  
——他好过分啊！！  
加世愤怒地睁开眼，抬手打算捶他泄愤的时候，手却被抓住，然后自己的唇迅速被占领了。  
这是突然的、一气呵成的、但却是一个绵长的吻，吻得加世握紧的拳头都不由自主地松开了。  
当双唇分离时，甚至还有些藕断丝连的银丝不甘地消失在他们唇齿之间。  
加世怔怔地盯着丈夫的脸，呼吸因为终于结束的长吻而变得急促，她的眸子像一摊清澈的水泽一样，里面盛满了整片此夜的星空。  
她好想他。——这一刻，加世才清楚地意识到自己的思念原来竟是如此深刻，明明只是才分离几天而已…  
药郎深沉地与她对视，他的眸子如同深不见底的大海，深邃却又波涛暗涌。他们彼此互相映照着，这没有点灯的可以说是漆黑的房间中，却唯独他们二人的眼睛是会发光般，彼此都找到了彼此的视线。  
他们不约而同地再次交换了一个比第一次更短一些的吻，像是什么事情开始的预兆一般默契，等这段吻结束时，加世发现自己身上的衣服已经被脱了。  
加世有些紧张，她的月事刚刚结束，虽然有沐浴过了，可是自己还感觉自己身上似乎依旧还有着挥之不去的血腥味，这样的情况下再做这种事是不是不太好…  
但药郎仿佛没察觉到，他的吻从她的唇边蜿蜒向下，明明是微凉的唇，却仿佛有着奇特的魔力一般，加世只感觉自己被他所吻的肌肤都要烧起来了，要把自己融化了。  
这是什么感觉呢？在这一片漆黑之中，她甚至能听到自己急促的心跳声，在这寂静的夜晚之中扑通扑通的，听得脑袋都要成为一团浆糊，可她却能很清楚地知道药郎现在是怎样伏在她身上，他的手指在触碰她的哪片肌肤，他的唇舌在她的哪里流连忘返，还会恶作剧地用他那口漂亮的牙齿轻咬两下，比较尖锐的犬牙像是什么锥子一样刺激得令她不由自主缩了一下身体。  
药郎的前戏总是又温柔又漫长的，哪怕是初次时，他也给了她足够的时间去适应，再三确认好后才会开始。加世一开始还会感激他的温柔体贴，但是发现正戏上来后自己会以自己不能接受的速度溃不成军，加世便明白这份温柔所代表着接下来她将迎来什么，对此感想很复杂。  
这怕是其他人所难以理解的，也是自己难以启齿的，甜蜜的烦恼啊~  
所以当药郎终于停下爱抚后，加世也已经瘫成一汪水了。没办法，他真的太清楚她的敏感点是在哪里了。  
或许是觉得房间确实太暗，加世看到他不知道从哪里摸出了几张符咒，向着拉门挥去。  
他该不会是想…！  
加世不由自主地跟着符咒看过去，符咒准确无误地贴上，随之一顿，顺着药郎的手势，拉门被“哗啦”一声拉开，皎洁的月光一瞬间就照了进来。  
“啊！”加世猝不及防地发出一声呻吟，这并非是因为突然的明亮，而是药郎在这个时候，他进来了。  
真是的~！！他总是这样！！总是这样突然就行动了！！  
开始只是缓慢的，每次他都会先让她适应他那强大的存在感，但当她渐渐忍不住发出声音的时候，他就会速度加快，力道加重，最后更是如同狂风暴雨般把她淹没了，吞噬了，完完全全地碾压了。  
这算什么呢？这究竟是如何？加世分不清自己口中的呜咽到底是欢愉的还是难受的，她感觉自己已经不能再承受更多了，可是身体不受控制地抱紧他，夹住他，希望他能赶紧放过自己，又渴求他别停下…这真是太可怕了，她怎么会这样想？她是不是成为了一个贪得无厌的女人了？——这是每次结束后第二天的加世所经常沉思的问题，因为正在进行中时她已经失去思考能力了。  
当药郎终于紧抱着她，深深地在她体内深处留下最后一次的痕迹时，加世也已经像是从水里捞出来的一样，浑身都因为剧烈运动所流出的汗水而湿透了。她浑浑噩噩，没有起来的一点力气。  
这还是比较难得的，因为丈夫也会知道她承受不了太多，所以平常也有克制自己，至少不会让她没有去重新沐浴后的力气。  
但…这也并非是不会发生的事，加世怀疑药郎是早有预料，所以才选了这一处自带温泉的宅子。  
加世被药郎抱着去温泉中进行了简单的清洗，因为她已经很累的缘故，药郎并没有再捉弄她，而是仔仔细细帮她擦干净后，再抱回寝室中。  
加世努力强撑着精神想坚持到最后一刻，而药郎把她拉入怀中，他的几乎要把她都笼罩起来，两人仿佛不曾分离过似的拥抱在一起。  
“……睡吧。”加世听见药郎轻轻地说，他在她额头上落下一个代表结束的，轻柔的吻后，加世终于肯闭上眼睛，迅速地陷入了沉睡之中。  
虽然睡得很晚，但至少能确定会有一个美梦。


	5. The tiger

那是在D伯爵离开美国华人街之前的事。  
D伯爵收到了祖父的礼物，而他刚得知祖父去日本寻找日本传说中的河童与人鱼，因为地域不同的关系，相同的物种也会有不同的分支，就像欧洲人与亚洲人，同属人类，却也在各种细节上稍有不同。所以D伯爵倒是能理解。  
礼物是日本的女儿节人偶与折扇之类其它乱七八糟的东西，但比较特殊的是一副精心包装起来的画。  
这幅画的纸张质感很老了，泛着复古的黄，但保存完好，几乎没有严重损坏的地方。D伯爵泡了极甜的茉莉绿茶，坐在红杉木的太师椅中，看着这幅展开在架子上的画卷。  
这是一副浮世绘。  
浮世绘，起源于日本的江户时代，多数都是木版画，但一开始也是有肉笔浮世绘的，就例如这一副。  
这是一副美人图，一位穿着小纹和服的成年女性背对着画卷外的人们惬意地躺着，似乎正在熟睡，地上还有着一个奇怪的像天平一样的东西，与针线之类的杂物，看起来像是做针线活途中累了于是小憩一下。她的皮肤并没有像寻常浮世绘一样留白或者涂白，而是用着一股浅浅的褐色勾勒起来，乍一看像是个拥有健康小麦色皮肤的女人。而她的头发也并没有寻常那样乌云如瀑，因为发色是枯茶色的。但更令人惊奇的并非这个女人，而是这个女人旁边睡着一只栩栩如生的成年老虎，它的身长足够把这女人围起来圈住。  
这老虎大概才是祖父把画寄给我的原因吧……D伯爵看着这只老虎一时之间连泡好的茶都忘了喝，只顾着惊喜不已地看着这只沉睡的老虎:“这柔顺的毛发！这优美的肌肉曲线！真的是好想要啊，不知道虎的主人愿不愿意让给我呢♡”  
不如就去问问吧？  
甜甜的香气四溢，令人不由自主地放松身心，D伯爵就在这香味之中，轻轻地阖上眼睛。  
当他睁眼醒来时，自己正站在一个院子中。这是一个日式建筑的院子，种着高大的槿树与樟树，缠绕着野生朝颜花的篱笆把这一片都圈起来，角落处长着各种蕨类植物与菌类，或许兔子与鸟儿会喜欢这里。  
D伯爵刚想过去篱笆那边看看，却看到篱笆处有一个小男孩仿佛看见了什么，惊慌失措地跑掉了。  
啊…这想必就是后来画出了那副浮世绘的人吧？D伯爵并没有追上去，因为他知道这个未来的画师，并不是老虎的主人。  
如果这幅浮世绘是这个孩子的视角了话…那么，老虎的主人，应当就是在我身后的房子中…  
“你…是谁？”一道慵懒的，却带着警惕意味的声音在身后突然响起，D伯爵惊讶地转身，看到了一个似人非人的男人。  
灰白色的头发又翘又乱，却贴合地依附着这人的脸。如同精灵般长长的耳朵，一看就是非人的特征。白得宛如扑了粉的脸上画着深红色的隈取，衬得那双藤色的眸子越发泛蓝起来。虽然身穿着颜色华丽的女式和服，但并没有因此显得阴柔……  
是人形的，却又不是完全的人形。  
“真是美丽啊~是没见过的生物呢，您的真身是什么？”D伯爵露出了职业的微笑，开口就说出了流畅的日语。  
真是出乎意料的发展，不仅发现了那么美丽的老虎，还能遇到这样一个从未见过的物种，是日本的什么妖怪吗？  
“不…我只是一个普通的、卖药郎，是人类哟。”卖药郎盯着这个突然出现的、穿着异国服饰的美丽青年男子，他微微皱眉:能看到我的“形”……不是人类吗？不…也不是“那些东西”，因为天平并没有反应，就算拿出退魔剑与符纸，也是无用的吧。他问道:“在中国，似乎有句古话，叫作‘礼尚往来’…那么，你是谁？”如果是来自中国的妖怪了话……  
D伯爵并没有因为卖药郎的回答而兴趣降低，他微笑着回复他的话:“对的，确实是有这句古话。与您一样，我也只是个普通的、卖动物的商人，但并不是……人类哟。”  
“是吗……那么是同行（同类）人呢。”似乎明白了什么的卖药郎看起来稍微放松了一些:“抱歉，因为妻子在屋内小憩中，我并不能邀请你进屋……如果她醒来看到你，怕是又要大惊小怪一通了。”虽然说着像是抱怨，但是语气却十分温柔。  
D伯爵立刻想到了浮世绘上那位正在沉睡的麦肤女人，那是“这个生物”的妻子？她也是人类吧？……就像他的老朋友吸血鬼亚历山大一般，明知道死亡会将你们所分开的…D伯爵心中暗叹，但脸上却笑着道:“没有关系，是我冒昧打扰了，改日有空了话，倒是能请您来我店里坐坐吗？我那里有着上好的日本茶。”也是祖父送的~  
“如果有机会的话，再说吧。”卖药郎垂眸看着D伯爵不染尘土的布鞋，这样的鞋子若是步行前来怎么说也会沾染上泥土，而这双鞋子精致干净得仿佛刚从哪个箱子中拿出来的一样。  
这个“生物”，似乎，并不是处于“现在”的，是跨越空间而来的吗？  
卖药郎:“你，是为何而来？”  
“啊呀，这要说起来有些复杂呢。”D伯爵稍微上前走了几步，卖药郎的目光紧紧盯着他，但他并不畏惧，因为他听到了卖药郎身后所护着的事物，那里传来猫科动物用于警告的低低的咆哮声——“总之来说，我是为了老虎而来的。”  
找到了，果然是在这里，我所为此前来的目标——浮世绘中的老虎。  
D伯爵眯起眼，细长的眼睛使他笑得像个狐狸，因为他看到了他所心心想着的那头拥有美丽毛发的老虎从屋中走出，挡在了卖药郎面前，正对着D伯爵低声咆哮着，警告着他不要再靠近。  
果然！这是多么美丽的虎啊！又威武又圣洁的老虎~！！真的好想要啊♡  
“您就是这只老虎的主人吧？恕我冒昧，请问能不能把虎让给我呢？我正是为此而来，如果能让把虎给我了话，我什么代价都可以接受。”D伯爵把手置于心口，对着卖药郎微微鞠躬，以示他的真诚，但那双眸子却直视着卖药郎，声音也轻如飘渺:“不管是…什么代价哟。”  
如果你真的是人类的话…那么你有什么愿望呢…？  
卖药郎与D伯爵对视了一阵，突然地，他轻轻笑起来。  
“原来如此…抱歉、抱歉，虎并不能让给你呢。”卖药郎伸手抚摸着这头老虎，老虎温顺地眯上眼享受着他的抚摸，甚至亲昵地蹭上他的手臂，“因为，这并不是我的虎…目前它属于加世，所以…请改日再来吧。”  
“啊……”D伯爵还想再说些什么，眼前的场景却突然崩塌了，他不甘心地想伸手去触碰:等等…等等！那么请告诉我，要什么时候才能……？！  
而卖药郎只是抚摸着老虎，一人一虎皆含笑地看着D伯爵，与这个时空一同崩塌。  
“喂？喂！你这混蛋还活着吗？”睁开眼看到的是那一头熟悉的金色扫把头，与依旧没有礼貌的问话时，D伯爵皱起眉头推开雷欧:“你可真吵啊，我好不容易才…！”  
“什么嘛，我可是看你睡得那么死好意叫你起来的哎！”雷欧不满地说，目光瞥到了那幅浮世绘，忍不住眯眼凑近看看:“嗯…？刚刚我来的时候，虎是坐起来的吗？”  
浮世绘上的老虎富有威严地坐着，长长的尾巴把女人圈住，金色的瞳孔盯着外面的人，看起来似乎在警告外人别再靠近。  
而D伯爵还沉醉在被拒绝的沉痛中:“呜…明明是那么美的老虎，我要到何时才能再见呢？还会有下一副画吗…？”然后他余光中看见雷欧似乎正要伸手去触碰浮世绘中的女人，立刻清醒了过来去阻拦他:“你在干什么啊！！快住手！！”  
雷欧闻言停下手，不满道:“干嘛那么紧张！我只是好奇想摸摸而已。这个日本女人画得真不错，肤色很健康呢！”看起来是我喜欢的类型~  
D伯爵满头黑线地赶紧把画收起来，口中还警告道:“大惊小怪！劝你还是别碰为妙，这可是别人的妻子，如果令他生气，我也救不了你……”  
雷欧一愣:“嗯？这幅画的主人现在都还活着吗？我看这幅画那么旧，还以为是很早之前的画了。”  
D伯爵收画的动作一顿:“还活着呢，应该是还活着的…”他看向店外，目光却是透到更远处。  
那个生物，应该也是某种永生的存在，此时此刻了话，或许正在日本的某处隐于人群中生活着吧？  
D伯爵呢喃着:“或许下次见到他，就可以用这幅画与他交换虎了……”  
某个突然听觉灵敏的警察:“嗯？你又在打算做什么非法交易吗？我可会第一时间逮捕你的！”  
D伯爵:那么我肯定不会让你来！！  
而在几百年前，加世迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，就看到了背对自己坐着的丈夫。“嗯……嗯？”她揉着眼睛坐起来，幸好针线已经被人收好了，不然她怕是会扎到。刚醒来的加世声音还有些慵懒，她困惑地问道:“刚刚是有人来吗？我好像听到了说话声……”  
“是的哟。”卖药郎起身走过来，替她把睡得有些松散的和服整理好，“是…邻居家的孩子，或许是看到了我，被吓跑了。”  
“真是的，你要对人家好一点啊，他可是经常在你外出的时候来陪我的，不然我一个人在这里太无聊了啊。”加世误以为丈夫对那个孩子态度冷淡，才把人家吓跑了。  
药郎无奈地接下了这个抱怨，他俯身隔着衣服去亲吻加世那微微起伏的肚子:“是，是。那么，我会在我们离开这里之前，给他留一份礼物的。”而且，你也并非是一个人在这儿……  
“唔…说起来，虽然已经是要深秋了，但是身上一直觉得很暖和呢，都舒服得我做孩子的衣服到一半就睡着了。”加世不好意思地解释自己并非是偷懒了。  
而卖药郎不以为然:“这…也是正常的…”毕竟，虎喜欢圈着你睡。就连晚上与你同床，把虎与天平赶走，也是一件麻烦事呢…真是些分不清谁才是主人的家伙们。  
啊，这样一想，或许就应该把虎让给刚刚那个中国男人才好呢。——稍微恶趣味上来的卖药郎这样想到。  
当你永远地离开我之后，虎重归我身边时，那么，就把虎让给他吧。  
在此之前…卖药郎抚摸了一下加世背后的虎，虎舒服地发出了目前只有他才能听到的像猫一样的呼噜声。  
在此之前，就请你一直守护她吧。


	6. Saline prunes

在经过长远的旅途后，加世与卖药郎回到了所购买的宅子，进行短暂的休息与再次上路的准备。  
“真是的，到处都是灰了。”加世拿着抹布擦拭桌柜抱怨着，但久违的劳务其实让她开心起来。  
而作为丈夫的卖药郎只是在远处坐着看，幸好加世已经充分了解到自家丈夫是个并不热爱付出体力劳动的家伙，所以她一开始就没指望他会帮忙。  
因为夫妻二人经常会出远门，家中为了防止小偷光顾，所以加世除了生活必需品之外，并未购买昂贵的摆件之类的，这使得这个不大也不小的房屋内空旷无比。邻居家的小林太太曾经劝加世雇佣一个下人，至少能在他们夫妻二人都出去的时候打扫家中看管财务。但加世拒绝了——她觉得她自己打扫就足够了，何况家中并没有什么能让小偷偷的东西，除非小偷愿意搬走这些家具——就连这些家具都是旧的，卖不了几个钱。唯一值钱的大概只有那些碟碗筷之类的杂物了，但它们都被锁在柜子里好好的。  
不仅是桌柜落灰，墙角上也有不少地方结了蜘蛛网。加世不得不把小凳子搬出来，踮脚踩在上面，才能够得着。  
一旦清扫一处的蜘蛛网，就会想把旁边的蜘蛛网也一齐清扫了。加世渐渐身子越来越倾斜，而她毫无自觉，专心地盯着那一处灰尘。  
快了…就快…“好了！”终于擦到的加世露出开心的笑容，正得意的时候她随即发现自己的身体晃了几下，控制不住的往下倒。“啊呀！”她企图抓些什么，但是手上拿着抹布，她什么也没抓到，只能眼睁睁地等着自己摔在地上。心中还想着:幸好是木头地板，应该不会太疼吧？  
但她并没有如想象中的那样重重地摔到地板上，而是跌入一个由符咒组成的网之中，它们柔软也富有力量，轻轻地把她托住，当她的脚能踩在地板上时，再轻轻让她站稳。  
加世转过身，看到丈夫依旧在远处坐着，只是他的手竖起来，控制着符咒们飞回来在他手中还原成小纸片。虽然他脸上依旧是面无表情的，但加世却看出了一点责怪的意思:“注意安全”之类的，这让加世朝他吐吐舌头，转回身把翻倒的凳子翻过来，开心地搬着去下一个要破坏的蜘蛛网下。  
终于大致地打扫完毕后，已经是中午了，加世的肚子在咕噜噜地抗议着。她打开便当盒，发现自己忘记做便当了，暗暗怪自己粗心大意。这可怎么办呢？家中虽然有米也有油盐与调料品，但光吃饭团可是一点滋味也没有呀！距离晚餐的时间还早，现在去镇上集市采购回来恐怕都太晚了。  
没办法的加世还是决定先将米饭煮好，她去院中找找是否在他们出去这段时间中生长了些野菜。  
院中高大的槿树因为雨的关系，洋洋洒洒铺了一地的粉色的槿花。加世看着惋惜，若是没落到地上，或许是些好染料，但是既然入了土，那么也会是好肥料的。而围绕着院子的篱笆墙上也同样开了一片妁妁华华的野生朝颜花，这大概是哪儿处的鸟儿或是兔子光顾院子后遗留的礼物吧，正巧在他们回来时盛开了，若是他们回来再迟一些，恐怕就都凋零完了，毕竟朝颜花素来就是这么短暂的呀。阴凉的角落中还长着一些蕨菜与秋葵，不过加世没有打蕨菜的主意，因为丈夫并没有喝酒吃下酒菜的习惯。也没有采那片秋葵，因为秋葵是适合晚餐的材料，而她还没有去集市上买鱼与豆腐回来……  
总之转了一圈后，也依旧没找到什么能搭配饭团的东西。加世失落地空手而归，边叹气边进入厨房，认为自己是一个不合格的妻子。却看到卖药郎站在炉灶边，正低头看着一个打开的陶罐子。  
加世瞧着那陶罐子有些眼熟，边走近边猜这里面放的是什么来着？新的味增了话才留了半年应该还没好，那么是……  
“啊！”茅塞顿开的加世冲过去，药郎适当地让开一步，加世盯着罐子中的东西眼睛发亮:“是盐渍梅干！”  
盐渍梅干是用从大阪进来的“下行盐”配合紫苏腌渍黄梅而成的，理应在盛夏时吃，但是秋冬时节的梅干味道会更醇和，是搭配白米饭在适合不过的。  
这其实是加世初次腌制梅干，以往腌制梅干这种事都是家中婆婆做的，后来出来工作，则是里子管家做的，梅干制作虽然看似容易，但是因为每家口味不同，所放置的盐的分量也有所不同。加世通常都是被安排制作相配的青梅酒，那个更容易些，但是如今她自己当家了，腌制梅干这种事就必须要自己做一次才行。  
因为是初次做，加世后来就忘记这回事了，没想到药郎还记得，或许是她腌制梅干的时候他也在旁边看着的缘故。  
有了梅干，就可以做茶泡饭了，用料也简单:梅干、米饭、茶、酱油、盐、绿芥末、熟芝麻、海苔等等…都是厨房里现有的东西，做法也很简单。  
加世慌慌张张地泡茶，等她泡好转身一看，丈夫已经帮她把煮好的米饭拿出来了。  
接下来似乎就没有什么男人能帮得上忙的事了。加世盛好饭，用剪刀把海苔剪成丝铺在饭上后，再小心翼翼地将泡好的茶水倒入碗中，最后加上根据自己的口味酱油芥末芝麻之类的搅拌均匀，就做好了。  
药郎依旧在旁边看着，在加世大功告成把工具放回去的时候，他趁着加世没看到的空档往碗里撒了一些什么白晶晶的东西。  
回来的加世，二人面对面的坐着，安静而美满地解决了这份午餐后，加世就迫不及待地向丈夫告知自己要去镇上采购晚餐材料了。  
“要我陪同吗？”药郎带着笑意问。  
“别小看曾经是佣人的我！只是自己去买东西而已，我可是很能干的！”加世呲牙道。  
“哦…我只是担心有的人离开我，会感到寂寞呢。”  
“才不会呢！”  
“是、是。”  
药郎给了加世足够甚至多余的钱，目送她离开后，就一直在走廊上捧着剩余的茶坐着等她。  
茶已经凉透，夕颜花也凋零得差不多了时，终于听到加世的声音，她边往他这边走边自己捶自己肩说道:“好远啊~果然我们还是雇佣一个人来帮我们照顾好了，这样就可以不用那么辛苦地跑那么远了…嗯？你在赏花吗？”  
坐得像个雕像一般的卖药郎终于动了，他的目光追随着她，看着加世快靠近时，又像是想到了什么一样跑开了:“等下！我去拿梅干过来！那个是可以直接吃的！”  
药郎刚说些什么，但加世已经跑远了，他想了想，又安分坐着等加世回来。  
很快加世就端着一碗的梅干过来了，还有刚泡好的热腾腾的茶，美滋滋地在他身边放下。“赏花就该需要吃点什么嘛！啊！花都要谢了！”  
加世把装着梅干的碗往丈夫那边推，她还特意在厨房里去了核才拿过来的。她期待地看着他，毕竟这可是她第一次做的盐渍梅干啊！  
药郎从流如善地拿了一颗，居然稍微犹豫了一下，才放入口中。正当他感觉是时候可以告诉她了的时候，转头一看，已经迟了，加世刚把一颗梅干塞入嘴里。  
“唔…！！”加世的脸皱成了一团，看来她已经发现了她做的梅干超级咸的事情了。  
药郎毫不犹豫地吻上去，加世震惊地都忘了口中满嘴梅干的咸味，愣愣地被他撬开贝齿的防备，舌头伸到她嘴里，迅速而轻柔地把她口中的梅干卷了出来。  
梅干一离口，就没有那么咸了，加世回神过来，才发现口中唾液竟还有一点淡淡的甜味！他原来含了白糖么？  
“真是的~~明明做茶泡饭的时候都没感觉有那么咸的呀？”加世红着脸抱怨，而看到药郎慢吞吞地嚼着梅干时，扑上去问他:“你是不是早就知道了？”  
药郎面无表情地把梅干咽下去，才慢吞吞说道:“加世把半坛盐都撒了进去……”  
“不要再说了啦！”脸上更红了的加世又抓了一颗梅干给他塞进去，气哼哼道:“我明年会做得更好的！”  
“那可真是……令人期待。”丈夫艰难地从嘴里挤出这句话。  
加世哈哈大笑，抱住他吻了上去，打算模仿他刚刚做的那样，把他口中的梅干卷出来吃掉，却被丈夫反手抱紧了。  
加世努力挣扎:“唔唔！！！”现在还没天黑呢…！等会儿还要做晚餐呢！！你别…！！  
药郎总算放开她时，加世也已经只能喘气了，他微笑着说:“加世桑欺负我，那么…晚上…”  
加世瞪着他！  
“还要吃吗？”丈夫把被嫌弃的梅干往妻子这边推。  
哼！不吃！！加世气哼哼地把它们拿回厨房去了。  
唯独口中的梅干味，又咸又甜。


	7. Parent-child relationship

药郎回到家中时，加世她们并不在。他看着渐渐没入的夕阳，想到她们应该是去买晚餐的材料了，按照这个时间，应该很快就会回来。于是他也不急，先把准备好的东西都放下，然后去查看了院中种植的草药状况如何。  
新长出的草药们生机勃勃，看起来女主人确实听了他的话把它们照顾得很好。甚至旁边养了些常见的花卉，大概是在哪里捡回来的吧。  
正当药郎觉得他们是时候该回来了时，果然已经听到了玄关处的声音，但却没有以往欢快的对话声。  
这是在买东西的途中发生了什么吗？他心中猜测着走过去，就看到了一脸愤怒的妻子和皱着眉头嘟着嘴的女儿。  
加世在看到药郎的瞬间就把愤怒给忘在脑后了:“你回来了！”她开心地去摆弄怀中女儿的手臂，让她给他挥手表示欢迎回来:“真世~看！父亲回来了！”  
与母亲几乎同一个模子里刻出来的真世委屈巴巴地看着许久不见的父亲，伸出了双手。而已经知晓了女儿爱撒娇的父亲把这个沉甸甸的宝贝从母亲怀中接过:“为什么不开心呢，真世？”  
已经4岁的真世其实已经很沉了，连加世都有些抱不动她，幸好她早已学会跑和跳，所以平时只有想撒娇的时候才会要抱抱，而她的父亲能抱着她很久还不累的样子，所以只要父亲在家时，她更喜欢被父亲抱起来。于是被药郎抱起来的真世看起来更像是要撒娇了，她奶声奶气地问父亲:“父亲，你们真的要带一个小弟弟回来吗？”  
“你不要听她们说的！”一听女儿这样说，加世气急败坏地说着，但明显她的愤怒是对于其他人的。  
药郎看了眼加世，在先问问妻子还是先安慰女儿的选择中他犹豫了一下，才认真地回答女儿:“当然不，你是唯一的……惊喜。”他想了想，觉得对女儿说了话有些不太妥当，还是把快到口的“奇迹”给换了下去。  
虽然不是非常明白父亲说的意思，但是得到回答的真世还是立刻露出了笑颜，问着要远途行商回来的父亲是否有带点心？  
“有、有，当然是有的…”药郎轻松地抱着女儿进入房间去取他特意买回来的特产，还有其它小孩子喜欢的玩具…加世就赶紧趁着女儿注意力全被父亲吸引过去时，放心地去做晚餐了。  
当加世把切好的鱼块与豆腐都加入沸腾的萝卜汤中时，药郎进来了。  
她惊讶地看他一眼，先问:“真世没事了吗？”  
“她在与天平们玩。”  
“哦……”一听有天平们照看，加世就放心了，因为天平们也很喜欢真世，它们是不会让真世遇到危险的。  
“加世在生气吗？”药郎问。  
“没——有！”加世气呼呼地说。  
“为什么呢？”他说，“不管别人怎么说，加世的真与理，并没有改变。”  
他总是这样来安慰她。加世一下子就拿他没辙了，她还是停下手中的动作——反正晚餐也快准备完成了，委屈地转过身来说:“……真世跟我长得很像。”  
“那很好…我很喜欢真世，她非常可爱……加世不喜欢真世吗？”药郎意识到这句话并没有让妻子的担忧减轻，也就是说妻子所担心的事情并不是指这个，于是他打算引出妻子的话来。  
“当然喜欢！只是…”  
药郎在耐心地等待妻子的话说完。  
“真世跟我长得一模一样！别人都说我们一看就知道是母女……为什么她不更像你一些呢？男人应该都想要一个像自己的儿子吧？”  
“别人催你生孩子了？”药郎立刻明白发生了什么。这可有点麻烦啊……他这样想，然后上前去轻轻抱住不安的妻子。  
加世手上还沾着切鱼块时的油，怕弄脏他的衣服，只好僵直地张开手让丈夫抱个满怀，不知道这是要做什么。  
“加世。”药郎轻轻地喊她，语调轻柔地令人无法抗拒:“我很喜欢真世，我也很喜欢你哟…真世是第二个奇迹，我们当初…并没有会想到她会来，不是吗？”  
加世被他这样一说，都有点想哭了，她想到刚刚去买菜的时候那些长舌妇们得知她只有真世这个女儿时，她们纷纷都劝她再生一个。“女人怎么能不生个男孩子呢？何况这个孩子一点都不像父亲。”她们说，“从孩子身上看不出父亲是谁，可真是作孽哟！”她们居然在暗指加世用孩子骗人！  
加世当时就非常生气！真世还在旁边呢，她们怎么能这样说？如果不是因为真世在看，她就想要舌战群雄了！  
“我是不是应该再生一个？”加世没忍住吸吸鼻子问药郎，把选择权交给他。  
而药郎非常坚决地回答:“不。”随后看到了加世诧异的表情后解释道:“如果加世想要…是可以的哟，只是……不想让加世再遇到危险了。”  
他指的是加世分娩的时候，产房当时内外都贴满了符咒，天平们严肃地围着产房，执意要守在产房外的药郎听着加世分娩时的惨叫握紧了退魔剑，连他也不知道当时自己都想了些什么。  
——他实在不想让加世再体验第二次那样的痛楚了。  
真世的诞生与其说是惊喜，更像是一个奇迹。因为药郎也知晓自身的特殊，他与加世每次结合前都会提前在加世体内做好防御措施，就是为了防止加世意外受孕。但或许是因为药郎担心药效太伤会伤害加世身体，所以减轻了成份的缘故，当药郎得知加世怀有身孕的时候，难得懵了。  
就算是他也无法预测到他与加世的孩子会是如何的，它会是正常的吗？它是否也拥有灵力？它会不会伤害到母体？等等诸如此类的问题可笑地充斥着他的大脑，这难得让药郎感到手足无措——他该劝加世打胎吗？  
而仿佛知晓丈夫在担心什么的加世展现出了前所未有的强硬与固执:“不要！”她用力地警告:“我要把它生下来！它是我们的孩子！我一定能把它生下来的！”  
卖药郎一向都不会勉强女性，何况这是加世自己的选择，所以哪怕他十分担心，但他还是默默准备了生育孩子所需的工作。如果有意外——是说如果，那么他一定不会原谅自己的，并且会后悔与加世相遇。  
幸好的是孩子顺利的生下来了，加世甚至很快就恢复健康。虽然产婆与加世都要求他应当远离刚生产后的孕妇一段时间，而药郎却难得固执地要留在加世身边，他怎么会放心离开她？她是为了他才会想生下这个孩子，怎么能认为这是一件污秽的事？  
“孩子…并不是必须的…”药郎轻轻亲吻着加世的头发，没有把下半句“爱才是”给说出来，不过加世已经了解了他的意思。  
但她琢磨他的话，又惊觉问他:“那么，第一个奇迹是什么？”真世的诞生只是第二个奇迹？  
“是……”他飞快地碰了下妻子的唇:“与你结婚哟！”  
脸一下子就爆红的加世恼怒地用手肘轻轻推开他——她手上还有鱼腥味呢！“你又在逗我了！你出去啦！你在这里汤都要煮坏了！”她边笑着抱怨说，边把他赶出厨房:“你先去陪陪真世，她都快半个月没见你了。”  
“是、是。”无奈的丈夫才刚尝到一点甜头，就被赶了出来。好吧。他想着:这也是没有办法的事，晚上也还有时间…  
不过那句话，倒并不是在逗她的……  
于是药郎又回去看看真世，而一进去就看到嘴角带着点心渣的真世眼睛亮亮地凑过来悄悄问他:“父亲，是被母亲赶出来了吗？”  
哦…这一点真是与加世一模一样呢…药郎懒洋洋地坐下，环绕着真世的天平们跳过来一个，在他手指尖转圈:“你母亲有时候，连我也会没办法的哟。”  
女儿踊跃替父亲出主意:“我能自己一个人睡了！”  
“噢…那真是……被女儿体贴了呢。”  
真世先笑，笑着笑着突然像是想起来什么一样沮丧道:“我跟父亲一样白了话，母亲是不是就不用再生一个了？”  
那些人都对她们说了什么？药郎停止了把玩天平的动作，他坐正起来，这样显得严肃了许多。他认真地看着女儿道:“不…真世，你这样就非常可爱，我很喜欢的哟。”与母亲一模一样呢。  
“她们说，在我身上看不出父亲是谁…”真世委屈地说，她可是立刻就明白了那些人是在说什么！  
这个疑问很好解决。药郎轻挑手指，他指尖的天平便在空中划出一道弧线，真世下意识地看向天平，天平便在她的目光下落在她的手指尖上，她不由自主地笑了起来。  
“天平、是不会认错的哟。”药郎说，“它们很喜欢加世，也很喜欢真世呢。”  
是啊，如果被天平们所喜欢着的真世不是药郎与加世的孩子，那么还能是谁的孩子呢？  
真世突然感觉到自己刚刚的烦恼显得多么愚蠢了，她捂住脸苦恼道:“真世是个坏孩子！”她居然在质疑自己是不是父母亲的孩子！她伤害了父母亲的心，她不是个好孩子了！  
“不不…真世只是——太聪明了。”药郎无奈地抚摸着女儿的头，谁会想到一个年纪才4岁的孩子就会考虑到这些呢？真世大概是继承了他的头脑与加世丰富的想象力？如果这份想象力能用对地方就好了…嘛，这也是很可爱的。  
真世因为得到了父亲的夸奖，因此满足了，她开心地笑了起来。然后八卦之魂又重新被点燃，她嘻嘻笑着凑上去悄悄问父亲:“父亲当年是怎么娶到母亲的呢？”她可真好奇这个啊！  
哦…女儿也是到了对父母往事感兴趣的年纪了？药郎这样想着，边开口边回忆道:“你母亲当初遇到我，是很不幸的……”哦，糟糕，他该怎么跟小孩子说那个悲惨的故事呢？  
正在这时门“唰啦”一声被拉开，加世的声音解救了苦恼的药郎:“该吃饭咯！”她说，目光在这对明显是在说悄悄话的父女身上扫视，直觉告诉她他们正在说什么她不太想让孩子知道的事，所以她皱起眉头来质问着这两个不省心的家伙:“你们在说什么？”  
“什么都没有（来得及）说哟！”父女二人异口同声地说，连语句尾调都是一模一样的。  
这果然是、本来打算要说些什么吧？加世气得鼓起脸，先对真世说:“真世，你先出去，让我与你父亲好好谈谈。”  
“是~！”真世毫不犹豫地跑出去、欢快地留下了父亲。  
而合上拉门后，也依旧有父母亲的对话声隐隐约约传来，毕竟母亲的声音太大了:“孩子真的是像你！刚刚你们俩的语气都是一模一样的！”而父亲听起来迎刃有余:“可是，加世才刚刚说了，真世与你一模一样呢~”“这都是跟你学的！”“不不…毕竟是我的孩子……”  
真世听得摇头，笑嘻嘻地跑远了。


	8. Jade pill hair clasp

加世在半路停下休息，整理自己因为躲避物怪攻击而凌乱的衣物时，才发现自己头上左边所簪的丸玉簪不见了。她试图往回走一段路，但也依旧没有找到。不得不承认要么是掉在那个出现了物怪的家里，要么是半路上被人拾去了……总之，大概上、应该是找不到了。  
加世认命地跟在药郎身后叹气，她自己是不敢再回去的，而她也不想让药郎一起走回头路…虽然那个丸玉簪她非常喜欢，那是别人送她的……  
专心想着自己丢失的丸玉簪的加世，并没有注意到卖药郎已经盯着她有一阵子了。他的目光从上往下，再慢慢回到她头上，看到她头发上空荡荡的左侧，凝重的表情变成了恍然大悟的样子。  
原来如此…不是受伤了啊。  
加世又叹了口气，想好到下一个镇子的时候，她就借故去买一支丸玉簪，那个并不是什么难得的东西，应该不会耽搁太长时间。  
正这样决定的时候，却发现卖药郎突然停了下来。  
他默默把药箱从肩上卸下置于路边，然后打开最后的抽屉在其中翻找。  
加世问:“怎么了吗？是要找什么？”  
药郎微微皱起眉头，一副苦恼的样子手上动作不停地翻找，但是好像并没有找到他想要的，他停下动作陷入了沉思。  
“嗯？”加世困惑地看着他，“是什么东西忘记拿了吗？不然我们回去找找看？”  
她忘记她自己也丢失了东西。  
“哎呀…我真是疏忽呢。”药郎答非所问道，他慢慢站起来，但并没有去重新把药箱扛起来，而是突然伸手去解开自己的头巾。  
“哎呀！”这个举动让加世吓了一跳，她脸红地迅速转过去谴责他:“你做什么呀！”哎呀哎呀！看他解头巾真是让她有一种自己撞破美人更衣一般似的，心中小鹿乱撞嘞！  
然后加世就听到背后的卖药郎发出轻轻的笑声，她愤愤想道:他又在逗我了！但是下一秒一只微凉的手却覆上了她的右侧太阳穴。加世一愣，就感觉左侧头发上似乎被药郎插入了什么。  
完成后，他就松开了。  
加世怔怔地边伸手去摸边转过身来看他。  
她摸到了圆圆的簪珠，也是丸玉簪吗？但是感觉好像跟她原来的那支不一样…是他自己的吗？  
然后加世就看到了卖药郎解开头巾的样子，他出奇的没有剃现在成年男子流行的月代头，后面长长微卷的头发被慵懒地绾起来，那里插着一支红丸玉簪——本来应该是两支。  
这样的卖药郎，有种说不出的妩媚感。  
加世感觉自己的脸隐约有些发烫了。  
药郎盯着她看，或许是觉得插的位置不够好，他又扶着她的脸颊帮她重新再插了一遍，才满意地转身去收拾被自己翻乱的药箱抽屉。  
加世捂着脸大声抱怨:“真是的~！你把我吓了一跳！”  
“抱歉…因为我忘了准备备用的丸玉簪。”  
“我不是说这个！你怎么突然就解开头巾了！”  
“嗯？”卖药郎像是发现了什么有趣的事一样，他的语调一下子就变得轻飘飘的起来:“男人的头发…应该很常见吧。我如果不解开头巾，就没办法把簪子给加世…哟！”  
被他这样一强调，加世感觉自己脸上的温度又高了！她气呼呼的，却说不出什么能反驳的话。  
他果然是在逗她吧？  
卖药郎收拾好药箱，也重新把头巾包好，两人继续上路。加世想了想，还是要告诉他:“到了下一个村子后，我就会去买新的簪子。”  
“啊…没关系，就当是送给加世了。”  
“但是这是你常用的吧？因为是最喜欢的所以才贴身常用吧？不想给别人的吧？”加世有些着急:既然卖药郎没准备备用的，就说明这两支丸玉簪是他最喜欢并且常用的款式，就这样把其中一支给了她，是不是不太好？  
药郎停下，转过来好像在认认真真地看着她，这让加世不由自主地紧张起来。  
“是的哟。”他说，“确实是最喜欢的，所以才想天天带着呢。”  
“果然嘛！那么等下我买到新的，就还给你！”  
“不用…既然已经送给你，就是你的东西了。”他转回去继续向前走，话语乘着风飘进加世的耳朵中:“而且，这样的加世，比较可爱哟。”  
“……！！！”加世站住脚，红着脸大喊:“你这人啊——！这种话应该看着我说才对吧！”  
而走在前面的男人很明显不走心的答应着“是、是……”话锋一转道:“加世丢失的丸玉簪，是很喜欢的么？”  
“啊，是啊。”很容易被他带跑话题的加世马上就被转移注意力了，她有点丧气道:“那个是我离开村子时，村里我小时候的玩伴送的，他说那是他亲手雕的呢！但是我却把人家的心意弄丢了，唉……回去该怎么解释好呢？”  
卖药郎面无表情道:“那确实是太…好…了呢……”  
“什么？”他的声音太低了，加世没听清。  
“没什么…只要加世就不再沮丧就好了。”  
反应了几秒，加世的声音猛然又拔高了:“……所以我说你这人啊！！应该看着我说呀！！”  
“是、是……”  
“给我认真点啦！你这样子就算对女孩子告白人家都很难相信的哦？！！”  
“是——确实呢。”  
“你懂就好！”  
“不懂的人是加世呢。”  
“你说什么？！我不懂什么？你说清楚啦！哎，卖药的！”  
在这样吵吵闹闹的山道上，斑驳的阳光映得女孩子头上的发饰都闪闪发亮。


	9. Mr Bean

在阳历的二月左右，也就是农历的十二月，是将近新年的日子，江户时代的人们就已经在纷纷忙碌着准备迎接新年了。  
加世早在昨天就去集市买好了一小袋晒干的大豆，在昨晚放坛子里泡了一夜的水，从干巴巴的样子重新恢复得饱满圆润。  
这些豆子是在今天晚上做“撒豆驱鬼”的仪式所准备的，用于迎接新年的必备活动。本来直接用新鲜黄豆也可以，但是真世是个挑食的孩子，她不愿吃干巴巴的硬豆子，哄着她吃就她苦着张脸。加世没办法，就想着用泡过的，至少炒过后会脆一些，应该更讨小孩子的喜欢。  
加世把泡好的豆子捞出来晾干，检查一遍，把一些有残缺不太美观的豆子挑出来，虽然那仅是个别几颗，但她还是希望能尽量做得十全十美。  
接下来就是热锅了，先用大火把锅底烧热，热到锅底冒着热气，一点水痕也不见时，就可以调小火了。  
炒豆子的时候是不用放油的。  
加世小心地把晾干的豆子倒下去，不停地用木铲翻炒，豆子们在木铲的翻动下“噼里啪啦”地在锅里跳动着，加世还腾出一只手去捏一把磨得细碎的洁白食盐，小心地在翻炒空隙中均匀撒下去，确保每一颗豆子都能沾上。在豆子和食盐与滚烫的锅底碰撞的过程中，豆子渐渐散发着一股炒豆子专有的奇特香味。  
这香味倒不比萝卜炖肉汤的味道强烈而具大范围性杀伤力，它是醇和又细微的，通常仅仅只有身在炒豆子锅边的人才会闻到。  
但这只是通常…不一会儿，嗅觉敏锐的女儿和丈夫就闻“香”而来。不同的是，真世是来看炒豆子的，而药郎是来看妻子炒豆子的。  
炒豆子并不能称得上是件技术活儿，但是一直手持木铲不停翻炒也是会累的。幸好外面天气很冷，倒不至于被热得汗流满面。加世一抬头，就看到自家两个不省心的家伙在她背后瞧个不停，顿时觉得好笑，把木铲往后一递:“真世，你来试试。”  
真世等的就是这句话！她迫不及待地跑过去从母亲手中接过木铲，但是想炒厨台上的锅就有些为难她的身高了。  
真世立刻向跟过来的父亲投去求助的目光。  
好吧，好吧。虽然他一向是绝不参加体力劳动主义者，但是在女儿的请求面前，什么主义都飞了。何况他会跟过来，也是料到了这点。  
加世看丈夫轻松地把女儿抱起来，还俯身让女儿能最大限度地翻炒着锅，倒不担心他会不会生气，只是上去替他把长长的袖挽上来，免得碰到厨台的边缘让这身好衣服沾了油。  
看他现在轻勾起的嘴角，就知道这男人真是个宠女儿得没救的家伙。  
炒到豆子发黄，表皮裂开，露出里面的豆肉，就算是炒好了。把炒好的豆子从锅里盛出来，均匀地装进按参与人数同等的碗里等凉，就是晚上用来做“撒豆仪式”的“福豆”了。  
怕真世太激动把装豆子的碗摔碎，于是加世给她准备装福豆的容器，是一个用衣服的边角料所缝的小布袋，上面印着可爱的花样，真世一看果然就喜欢得不得了。  
家中只有三个人:丈夫、妻子、女儿。于是扮演被驱逐的象征着灾厄的“鬼”这件事，就交给身强力壮的丈夫来做。  
丈夫已经戴好凶神恶煞的鬼面具，在门外等着了。  
加世与真世母女二人，一个捧着碗，一个揪着小布袋，手上都握着一小把福豆，就等着“鬼”进来。  
“鬼”一进门，母女两人都哈哈大笑地把豆子往他身上扔，“鬼”玩心大起，刻意把鬼面具凑近真世去吓唬她，连同天平们都跳出来摇晃着“叮叮当当”地响个不停，硬生生把普通的仪式模拟出物怪来袭的效果。  
真世的尖叫与笑声几乎要贯穿天花板了，她还记得母亲教过的，要一边撒豆子一边说“鬼出去！福进来！”  
玩到兴起，“鬼”甚至在真世的惊呼中把加世拦腰抱起，就要把她抱出去，又惊又羞的加世气得直捶他，真世在旁边大声助威:“爸爸加油！爸爸真厉害！！”  
“鬼”是要被驱逐出去的，放下通红着脸的加世，“鬼”自觉地出去了，再回来时，就是一如既往面无表情的一家之主。  
加世与真世在收拾地上撒得到处都是的福豆。因为加世有提前拖地的原因，地上倒也不脏。  
“撒豆驱鬼”仪式最后，是要每个人吃掉比自己年龄更多一颗的豆子。因为豆子有再生、增殖的灵力，所以吃下与年纪相等的豆子是为了补充以往消磨的力量，而多吃的一颗，是为了获得新年的活力。  
加世把豆子都捡起来捧在手心，让真世自己数她应该拿多少颗。  
真世拿完吃掉，就被加世催着赶紧去洗澡了。  
那么剩下的就是加世自己与丈夫的份。加世看着福豆撇嘴:虽然炒过又加了盐的豆子很美味，但是一口气吃那么多嘴巴也会累呢…  
但还是要问问。  
加世去问丈夫:“你要拿多少颗呢？”  
“哎呀，这真是个好问题。”卖药郎正在拍拍自己一身豆子味的衣服，听到妻子的提问，转身低头看着妻子手上的福豆，把手置于下巴似乎是在认真地沉思:“嗯…要拿比自己年纪多一颗的豆子……加世认为我应该拿多少颗呢？”  
加世对这个明知故问的人翻了个白眼:“我就知道！那么就跟去年一样，今年也是不吃福豆改喝福茶咯？”  
“福茶”，是用3粒福豆与适量的咸海带，加上一粒去过核的梅干，用新鲜刚煮好的茶水冲泡过后做成的，吉利又美味的茶，可以帮助不想吃那么多福豆的人免去吃豆子的辛苦。  
加世也清楚自家当家的并非普通人，对于人类所做的料理他可以吃，也可以不吃…但平常为了能更有“家”的氛围，他从不抗拒与她一起吃饭。  
不过吃豆子这种关卖药郎的真实年龄的问题，加世不清楚，卖药郎也不肯实说，那就只好用福茶代替，总之都是讨个吉利嘛！  
加世已经烧好茶了，她把材料放好，泡入。稍等片刻，估摸着应该可以的时候，就给自己与丈夫都一人倒了一杯。  
暖呼呼的茶，喝下去人的身子也跟着发暖。如果还不够暖，可以靠在丈夫怀里，他不一会儿就从雪女一样冰凉的体温变得像个大暖炉，能听见他胸膛里有力的心跳声。  
不过太暖了也不完全是一件好事…通常他体温最高的时候，就意味着她第二天可能没办法早起。  
第二天加世努力挣扎着起床，在做早饭之前先把昨晚剩下的豆子都埋入后院的槿树下，它们会成为来年花开的好肥料。


	10. To marry him

卖药郎对加世的求婚很突然，没有任何预兆，但是他却成功了，这是令人惊奇，却又仿佛理所当然的事情。  
那是在盛夏的雨天，雨水噼里啪啦地击打着路边盛开的紫阳花，没有带伞的加世狼狈地躲在别人家的屋檐下，时不时探头看看来路是否有人来，那就可以问问能否送她一程。  
她出门只是给交好的友人家送点东西，本来以为会很快就回来，就没有与卖药郎提及自己的去处，只说暂时离开一会儿。哪想到女孩子们见面，难免会多说一会儿，等她一看天色不早了，赶紧要回去时，却在半路突然下起大雨来。  
也是正巧这里有一户住户，檐下的宽度刚好够她躲个雨。但是这家中主人不在家，看合紧的窗户与外面空荡荡的晒物架就知道，这家中主人外出远门去了，看来是不能指望人家会突然回家借她把伞的。  
加世焦虑又无可奈何地在原地踏脚，叹气:也不知道这雨是下到什么时候，若是下到晚上，她又没有提灯，这黑漆漆的山路，她就更难回去了。  
回去晚些买不到做晚饭的材料倒也没什么，加世相信自己能说服让他们借住的客栈老板卖给她一些食物，反正卖药郎也不怎么吃东西，都是她在吃，难怪他看起来那么瘦的！这真令人沮丧。  
加世担心的是卖药郎若是等她久了，不耐烦了，那就麻烦了。  
虽然她倒没有真的见过他不耐烦的样子，但想一想又没什么…哎呀，这样一想她反而有点期待了，若是他找不到她，他这个慢吞吞的家伙会怎么做呢？会像普通的男人一样急得团团转吗？  
正当加世为自己丰富的想象而兴奋不已的时候，就看到了来路慢慢走来一个撑伞的人，他那衣服上的花纹是再熟悉不过的，加世数次怀疑过他是不是只有一套衣服。  
他这次没有背着那个沉甸甸的药箱，只是手上攥着把伞，那伞是她的。说明他出来不是借贩药的名义寻找物怪的，而是专程前来找她的。  
加世按捺不住翘起的嘴角，看他走到还差几步的距离，就已经迫不及待地跑到他面前。  
卖药郎同时也加快脚步，仗着腿长一步跨去，持伞的手也向前递，赶在屋檐滴下的水让加世淋湿前先把她收纳于自己的伞下。  
所幸卖药郎的伞很大，距离与时机都刚刚好，加世一点都没被淋湿，只是因为和伞的倾斜使得雨水流向药郎背后，让他的结带稍微湿了一小块。不过不碍事，雨停了之后很快就会干了。  
药郎把另一把伞递给她，加世接过，在他的伞下打开，再进入自己的伞，一气呵成。两把相似的伞并肩走在一块儿，如果要说有什么不同，就是一把高一点，一把矮一些。  
“你怎么知道我在这儿？”  
“有人…看到加世往这儿来。”  
“唔…真的吗？那回去得向那个人道谢呢。”  
加世费力地想自己来时是否有遇到什么人，她自己是没有印象的，不过或许是过来的时候被哪个村民远远看到了吧，也不知道卖药郎是向谁问了路呢？  
卖药郎发出轻轻的笑声:“是呢，那么回去后，加世就准备些油炸豆腐当谢礼吧。”  
“哎呀，对方喜欢吃油炸豆腐吗？”  
“嗯…怎么说呢，世人认为它们会喜欢吃，那么它们就会喜欢吃…能准备些小酒就再好不过了。”  
加世思索一下，反应过来:“你说的是狐狸吧！”  
卖药郎又笑，既不承认，也不否认，只说:“有很多精怪在加世身边…不仅仅是因为加世与我一同的关系，加世本身也很讨它们喜欢呢。”  
加世大声埋怨:“真狡猾！光有你看到而已，我又看不到啊！”  
“要是加世也能看到，那就麻烦了…呢。”  
“……啊，说得也是。”  
既然现在撑了伞淋不到雨，加世也就有心情去欣赏路边的紫阳花了。野生的紫阳花就算没人照顾，也在石子路边开了一路，粉的紫的蓝的黄的，深绿的叶子衬得花朵色彩绚丽，一簇簇地旺盛得很。  
加世看着看着，不禁慢下脚步，在她前面的卖药郎也随之慢下，回过身来看她。  
原本是并肩而行，但因为一方腿长，再加上男女有别，他们总是会相差几步，不过亲昵，不显疏离，正是可以时刻注意到对方的距离。  
加世看得入迷:她是真心觉得花美的，这种在路边就开得烂漫的野花比娇贵大气的芍药牡丹什么的更讨她喜欢。她也想在自己的庭院里养一些。  
可惜的是现在她跟着卖药郎四处奔波，居无定所，哪有什么固定的院子给她种花花草草呢？所以加世喜欢归喜欢，也明白不可能，最多就趁着空闲时间多多欣赏一下就好了。  
都说居无定所很辛苦，加世想到自己的已定亲的友人，友人得知加世在跟着一位卖药郎四处行走游历后，她就劝她赶紧离了他，她还那么年轻，完全可以另找一个稳定的男人定居好好过日子，何苦要跟一个卖药郎走来走去呢？  
加世那时就说“我跟他不是那种关系啦…”，友人更加惊奇了，问她:“既然你们又不是夫妻也不是恋人，你干嘛跟着他受苦啊？”  
是受苦吗？加世认真地想:有时候爬山路、野外住宿，还要面对各式各样物怪的袭击…确实是很辛苦，但是加世却一点都没觉得自己不幸，反而感觉自己在看过众人各式各样的故事之后，稍微成长了些。  
若是用佛门的话来说，大概就是“众生皆苦”吧？  
哎呀，下一句话是什么来着？  
想偏的加世转头就去问卖药郎，卖药郎一直在原地等她，听见她这突然没头没脑的问题，他沉吟一下，才说:“加世能明白‘众生皆苦’的寓意，就已经足够了。”  
加世撇撇嘴:“你在趁机说我笨吧？”  
“怎么会，加世姑娘聪明伶俐…只是这下一句话的意境，着实是不适合加世姑娘。”  
虽然加世真的很好奇，但是既然卖药郎都夸她聪明了，她就不追究了，想着哪天行走在外路过寺庙时，再去问问主持吧。  
不知不觉，雨好像小了些。  
加世抬头看看，再伸手去试探，确认雨已经停了。但是路上的树会滴下叶子积攒的水来，她就没有收伞，而是快步上前道:“我们赶紧回去吧，现在还能赶上买鱼和豆腐，不然今天只有萝卜汤喝了！”  
卖药郎慢吞吞地转身:“加世不继续赏花吗？”  
“没事啦，这种花最多能开一整个夏天呢！什么时候赏都可以！”  
“若是真心喜欢，也可以种在院子里的哟。”  
“哪有什么院子给我种啊。”加世笑他。  
卖药郎平静地说:“有的，东侧篱笆上种有夕照花、内置温泉的宅子，我已经买下了，那处院子很大，加世想种什么都可以。”  
他说完，特意等了一会儿，都没听见身后的人回话。  
他停下脚步，转过身，就看到人还站在原处，瞪大眼睛哆嗦着手指着他，好像他一下子变成了什么妖魔鬼怪的。  
卖药郎又觉得她可爱，又觉得好笑，就问:“加世不愿意吗？”  
他还以为她会更高兴一些的，嫁过来后能有一个大宅子不好吗？还是说果然这样太唐突了？应该先按普通人的顺序来，他现在回去就先找个媒婆去她家里说媒？  
加世指着他，好像一下子变成一个大舌头，半天都说不来话，等她回过神的时候，才憋出一句:“这…这…这也太费钱了！那个宅子一看就知道是超级贵的！！”  
“哦…”是担心这个？“那户人家因为物怪长期的骚扰，现在价格很便宜，我们会是第一位新住户呢。”  
加世恢复状态，她气愤地撑着伞快步走到他身边“但也是太败家了！我早就发现了，你花钱都没有度的！虽然不知道你的钱是哪里来的…不过你好几次连对方药钱都没有收哦？！虽然买药人都死了…但是你这样是不行的！所以以后钱都要归我管！我会把收支都列得清清楚楚的！”  
卖药郎等她过来后才继续前进，笑着说:“是、是，全都交给加世了。”  
“还有啊！虽然别的女孩子都说你很好看，但是你不能给我招蜂引蝶的哦？我跟别的女孩子打架可是不会输的！”  
“是，是…对呢，加世的力气连我都要惊叹不已。”  
“你这个人啊，真是的！我都不知道该说你什么好！平时慢吞吞的，但是在这种事情上总是令人猝不及防！”  
“加世适应得很快呢。”  
“除了我还能有谁可以适应你啊！应该夸我适应力很强才能包容你那么久哦！替你向别的女孩子啊老头子套话什么的可都是我呢！”  
“是、是，所以我才离不开加世呢。”  
“你敢离开试试看！！我一定会打断你的腿的！！”  
“是、是，那么凶的加世姑娘，也只有我才能娶过来了。”  
“哼，你话都说出口了，不能反悔了！”  
“不反悔，不反悔…那么今晚就…哎呀，彩虹。”  
“啊，真的耶，好好看……啊！！等下！今晚就什么？你别给我岔开话题！今晚就什么？？”  
在雨后天晴的彩虹下，两把和伞在盛开的紫阳花道中并肩而行。


	11. Sleeping with your child

在真世还没有成长到可以独自一人睡觉的年纪时，她实在是个很磨人的孩子，每天晚上都要挤在父母中间睡觉。或许对于真世来说，经常外出的父亲才是抢走母亲的人吧。  
加世对此发愁，既担心真世会因为与药郎的相处时间不够而对亲生父亲疏远，又担心真世会因为她的过度溺爱而不能独立自主。  
加世也有尝试过在药郎不在的时候让真世自己回她的房间去睡，结果反倒是加世睡不着，去把还醒着的真世给抱了过来。  
加世安慰自己:毕竟真世还是个小孩子！让她自己睡，母亲会担心，也没什么奇怪的！  
她实在是不想承认自己一个人睡觉会感觉很寂寞，已经习惯身边躺着的不是女儿就是丈夫了。  
于是没有养成独立睡觉习惯的女儿，就在丈夫回来后，理所当然地挤在他们之中。  
丈夫没有什么异议，他与普通男人不同，但是作为正常女性的加世就有些着急了，她已经很久！很久！都没有“那个”过了！  
虽然平时也有偷偷温存，但那只是像做贼一样趁着真世不注意亲一下，就算是吻到情深处，也不敢真正开始，生怕年幼的女儿突然回来。  
上一次他们“那个”的时候，还是趁着真世去她小伙伴家玩儿，在确定会有至少半天的时间不回来，卖药郎又刚好在家，他们才敢偷偷的…  
对此，卖药郎还笑她:“一听到风吹草动，加世又是推我又是留我，真是令人为难啊。”  
紧张不已的加世气得狠狠地在这个男人肩头上咬了一口！  
这家伙怎么一点都不慌！还敢笑她！要是女儿突然回来了，看他怎么办！  
结果直到加世收拾好惨败的身体，真世才开开心心地被送回来了。  
到吃晚餐的时候，卖药郎被咬的肩膀使得他动作比以往更慢了。眼尖的真世注意到后，大声地问母亲:“父亲，你的筷子怎么都不动？蜻蜓都能停在上面啦！”  
卖药郎笑着回答天真的女儿:“因为我的肩膀，被东西黏住了，动不了呢。”  
“什么东西呀？”  
“是…你母亲的爱意哟！”  
于是女儿又转过脸问红着脸的母亲:“母亲，你能让父亲动起来吗？”  
加世把盛好热饭的碗用力摆上桌:“先吃饭！”  
但是时间一长，且不论卖药郎，因为他本身就是个表面接近于无欲无求的人，只有在特别的时候才会感受到他内在的激烈。光是加世自己就有些受不了。  
她也是个普通的、成年的女性呀！会有正常的生理需求，那不是很正常吗？何况她的丈夫还是如此的…她会时不时地回味，这也很正常呀！  
呜呜呜呜没生孩子之前怎么荒唐都可以，怎么生了孩子反倒束手束脚起来了？  
说是这样说，但加世还是把对真世的教育放在第一位，努力压抑自己日渐增长的冲动。  
丈夫又是时常出门，好不容易才回来，结果明明丈夫就躺在自己举臂可及之处，却不能做些什么，真是好磨人呀！  
果然还是得先教真世，让她必须学会自己一个人睡觉！  
于是加世在丈夫外出时，对真世连哄带骗，总算让真世答应了父亲回家的时候就自己回自己房间睡。  
卖药郎回来的时候，看到的是雀跃不已的妻子与郁郁寡欢一脸“你欺负我”表情的女儿，他就明白了。  
吃过晚饭后，加世在洗澡的时候特意涂了卖药郎带回来据说是帕来品的发油！也有在沐浴桶里滴上邻居太太说的“男人一闻就爱到不行的香露”！口脂也选择了以往不会涂的更艳的红色！  
她准备齐全了！！  
结果当加世久违地钻进丈夫的被窝，眨着眼睛期待地看着他时，他慢慢地把她抱住了。  
然后没有动作。  
加世:嗯？  
甚至丈夫肩膀还在颤抖，她认为他正在憋笑。  
加世:嗯？？！！  
诡异地安静了一会儿后，加世现在听到了，女儿的哭声。  
真世！！  
加世赶紧起来披件外衫冲去真世的房间，果然看到真世正跪坐在她为她铺好的床上小声小声地哭，看到母亲过来，真世呜咽着说:“你们不要我了…”  
加世头疼又无奈地俯身抱住自家不省心的女儿哄道:“怎么会呢？真世是我们的宝贝，我们才不会不要你的！别哭了别哭了，乖啊，我这就带你回去一起睡，别哭了。”  
身后紧随而来的丈夫突然说:“真世，一个。”  
什么跟什么？加世正莫名其妙的时候，发现女儿不哭了，她抬头倔强看着父亲:“十个！”  
“两个。”  
“八个！”  
“三。”  
“六个！”  
“四，多了不行。”  
“……好吧。”真世不情不愿地把妈妈的怀抱向后一推:“还给你啦，就今晚喔。”  
加世还没反应过来时，丈夫突然把自己拦腰抱起，她看到从丈夫身后整整齐齐地跳进来一排天枰，数量刚好是四个。  
直到丈夫把自己抱回房间扒光了，她才反应过来到底是怎么回事！  
加世这次不敢咬他了，但她还是气得直捶他！因为她又不能去捶女儿！反正都发泄在丈夫身上就对了！  
“哎呀，加世还有力气捶我呢。”药郎带着笑意俯下身，压在她身上:“希望加世过一会儿，也能保持这样有活力的样子哟，这可是难得的一晚上呢。”  
很遗憾，没保持住。  
双方都憋得慌的情况下，战斗力还不是一个段位的，真是令人难过。


	12. kabuki

因为睡得早的缘故，所以今天加世醒来的时候，刚好看到卖药郎在对着高台架起的圆镜描妆。这是十分难得的，因为他总是在上妆好后才叫醒她，于是她也不急着起来梳洗，反而侧过身手撑着头仔细地看起来。  
在赶时髦的江户时代，男子化妆并不是什么稀奇事，反倒是时尚的一种体现。而卖药郎的皮肤就算不用铅白粉也依旧白暂得令人羡慕，他仗着旁人也看不出来，就不用铅粉而是直接画上隈取。  
他不仅自己不用，也不让加世用，说是这铅白粉对人体有害，旁人不知道，就算知道，为了美丽也宁愿损害自身身体。而他觉得加世现在这样就很好看了，无需去盲目追随大众的审美。  
加世虽然是对白暂的肌肤有渴望，毕竟当时都是以白为美，可既然卖药郎这样半个医生的人都说了，她就打消了念头，改用白米或者小米磨成的粉，还是药郎给她磨的，磨得非常细致。  
卖药郎在一天之中几乎都是画着隈取的，因为加世总是比他更早入睡，更晚醒来，使得她不曾见过他卸妆的模样，还深深怀疑他根本不用卸妆。那蓝色与红色的图样仿佛纹在他皮肤上一样。  
现在却总算看到了丈夫卸妆后的脸，加世却感觉有点新奇的紧张，仿佛现在面前的是个陌生人。  
但是一直盯着看，就能看出熟悉的丈夫的轮廓——他的睫毛可真长啊，感觉比女人的还长，又长又浓密，真令人羡慕啊。还有这高挺的鼻子，仿佛是技术精湛的浮世绘画师一笔画就的，线条没有丝毫拖拉与犹豫…这双唇唇线明显，还有诱人的唇珠，虽然看起来薄薄的不够丰满，但吻下去才知道那双唇也是柔软炙热的…  
加世看着看着，莫名红了脸颊，想说点什么夸赞自己的丈夫，开了口却一句话也吐不出来。  
卖药郎画好眼下与鼻梁上红色的隈取，再用红与蓝混合形成的藤（紫）色轻勾上唇，挑出一双上翘的嘴角来，就算上好妆了。  
他放下笔，转头来看旁边的妻子问道:“加世…有什么好笑的吗？”  
“我在笑吗？”加世一摸自己嘴角，果然是在笑的，为什么呢？  
哎呀，总不能说想到这样好看的人居然是自己的丈夫，所以才笑的吧？不然这家伙说不准又要说什么话来吐槽了。  
“感觉啊…你这样好像是歌舞伎喔，你会跳歌舞吗？”加世笑眯眯地把之前原有的想法拿出来说，这样就不算对他说谎了。  
卖药郎出乎意料地回答:“会哦。”  
哎呀？  
哎呀！！  
加世一下子就坐起来了！  
她兴奋地瞪大眼笑道:“真的？你真的会跳吗？我都没有见过到过呢，真过分~”她埋怨道:“现在就跳给我看看吧！”  
“可以是可以…不过，没有配乐的话…”  
“配角的话…！”加世匆匆起身，仅穿着里子就跑去开自己的箱子，药郎也不提醒她应该先梳洗，就在原地耐心等她，反正现在能看到的只有他一人。  
不一会儿，加世小心翼翼地捧出了一把…三下调的胡弓。  
“哎呀，这可是好东西呢。”卖药郎也夸赞了。  
加世怀念地抚摸着，对丈夫讲解道:“要想要进入武士家做侍女啊，都要考核才艺。与我一起来的姑娘们会的可多了，有人会跳舞，有人会弹三味线…于是我就想着我要学点难得的！于是去学了刚传来的胡弓，这个乐器现在会的人少，不怕找不到东家。”  
一把胡弓的制作需要用到红木、花梨木、紫檀木等名贵木材，琴身又要蒙上猫皮或狗皮，于是成品价格无疑是昂贵的，加世只用过几次，嫁给药郎的时候她就连这胡弓也一起带来了。  
虽然胡弓多数用于组曲，但现在只有加世一人，演奏单曲自然也不在话下。  
卖药郎问加世:“加世要演奏什么曲子呢？”  
加世想了想，笑道:“随性拉吧！”  
“哎呀，加世姑娘真是豪爽呢，那么我也随性跳吧。”  
药郎没有扎上他那紫色的包头巾，也没有去换衣服，就穿着他那身色彩绚丽的衣服，长长的头发松松的绾在耳后，垂下不少松松卷卷的发丝来，使他那修长美丽的脖子更舔几分风情。手上拿着把画有彩绘的舞扇，更显得他手白暂柔荑。  
仅着白色里衣，还散着头发的加世跪坐在地，把长长的琴身立在地上，整个胡弓长度超过70cm，立起来都要比加世还高了。但是加世拿起弓杆试音时，不见一点慌张，脸上唯有怀念之色。  
没有三味线与筝的配合，只有一把胡弓轻轻演奏。加世确实是在随性拉，这胡弓才刚刚流行，没有学到多少独曲，于是她随性发挥，配合卖药郎的舞步转动琴体本身，发出独一无二的，可能以后不会再有第二人能演奏的曲子。  
不过说是加世在配合药郎也不完全对，卖药郎这举手投足间的一停一顿又何尝不是在配合她呢？不然这样随便胡来的曲子，如何才能找准调子呢？  
当他随着旋律轻轻转过身来，两人四目相对，纷纷都露出一个笑来。  
妻子在拉胡弓，丈夫在跳舞…这样的场景听是有些古怪的，但是你若是在现场的话，就不会感觉到异样了。只会觉得:哎呀，他们怎么会配合得如此默契呢？这是多么幸福的一刻，两人之间的感情借由着音乐与舞蹈，浓厚地挥发在这房间中，令人不忍一言，生怕破坏了此时此刻的氛围。  
一曲终了，加世夸赞道:“你跳得真好！我感觉那些艺人也没你跳得好呢！”  
药郎回夸:“加世也毫不逊色，做我的妻子真是屈才了。”  
加世哈哈大笑，放下胡弓过去抱他，卖药郎也大大方方地张手给她抱，两人就这样拥抱在一起。  
他们也不说话，也没有下一步动作，只是抱在一起而已，但就这样也已经足够了。  
直到加世肚子里传来咕噜噜的声音，她才不好意思地从丈夫的怀抱里出来，埋怨道:“哎呀，我都饿了！我还没洗漱呢！”说着就匆匆跑去洗漱去了。  
在加世去洗漱的时候，卖药郎在收拾镜台边自己上妆的用具们，边收拾着边轻轻哼着歌，若是加世在，一定会很惊讶，因为这正是她刚刚胡乱演奏的曲子。  
这是她的，属于他的，在过去很久很久以后，他也不会忘记的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 胡弓，由中国的二胡、胡琴发源而来。据说是日本民族传统乐器中唯一一支拉弦乐器，在江户时代初期开始流行，曾与三味线和筝一同作为日本传统乐曲形式“三曲”中必不可缺的乐器，在江户时代盛行一时。但到了明治时代后，逐渐被尺八所代替。


	13. Everyday day

在江户时代的一天早晨，加世醒了。

这个时候卖药郎还在外出中，不过预计到了晚上他就会回来了。因为他已经外出五天了，自从生了真世后，他就不会外出超过一周。

新的一天应该做什么呢？真世还没有醒，加世轻手轻脚地起来，小心翼翼地架好高台圆镜，去端来一盆水洁面。

在江户时代的牙刷，叫做「房楊枝」（ふさようじ）。一头尖，一头像扫帚。 尖的是用来剔牙，跟牙签一样的作用。扫把那边就是涂抹牙粉所用的了。若是有埃及人看见，则会觉得两者相似，因为古埃及的牙刷也是这样的构造。

刷过牙以后，就是更细致的部分。

首先，先把头发梳起来，防止穿衣的时候有落发夹在和服里，那是不雅观的。

发型也是有讲究的。在以往，加世梳的是江户时代侍女们流行的“小万岛田”，但是在她嫁给卖药郎后，就必须要换为已婚女子的丸髻或者三轮髻了。别看这些发型虽然没有编发与烫卷那么麻烦，但是也是个耐心活儿，于是在江户时代也有着专门帮妇人们打理发型的理发店哟。

梳好发型，就到了穿和服的部分。以往现代我们看到的色彩华丽的和服，那个时候不是没有，只是并不日常，寻常百姓是买不起的。江户时代的劳动人民，通常穿着花纹统一的小纹和服——这个便宜一些，耐磨舒适。

和服讲究上下一筒的美感，所以不能显腰。在正式穿上和服前，加世先给自己纤细的腰肢围上一层又一层的布，把腰围垫粗。然后再穿上和服与腰带。

腰带要注意必须不能与和服同色，并且用腰带打成的带结也非常重要，虽然结的起源只是几种，但随着传承而衍生了成百上千的花样。

寻常少女还会喜欢在胸口带结上装饰一圈不同色的带缔，腰带中系一根不同色打着结的绳子，叫做伊达缔。这绳子的结也有不同的花样与寓意，就看个人喜好了。

粗看和服十分简单，但仔细一看，身上各处颜色都不尽相同，着实是考验人的配色能力啊。

梳好头穿好和服，还不算完，作为一名身处赶潮流的江户时代的女性，怎么能不化妆呢？

加世肤色偏深，但白粉还是要涂的。不过作为已经生育孩子的女人，她必须得先把眉毛剃净，这样人们就能知道她已经有孩子了。

白粉是卖药的丈夫给她磨的，使用的原料是白米与小米，虽然增白效果不如铅白粉好，但胜在质地细腻材料安全，不会伤她皮肤与身体。

涂好粉，涂上口脂…这就算完成了么？哎呀，可千万别忘记已婚女子必须要染黑齿哟！若是在更早之前，染黑齿还只是贵族女子才能做的，但逐渐，平民女子也可以了。

因为加世今天要外出去采买生活必需品，所以才要这样复杂。若是只留下家中不见人的话，她偷懒不做这些，丈夫也不会说什么，甚至他似乎更喜欢她不染黑牙的样子。

这些外貌上的琐事做完，就要收拾收拾，洗手去准备早膳了。即使做完这些琐碎又复杂的事情，真世也还没醒呢，可见加世起得有多早！

如果不想一早就去集市买菜的话，那么要不在庭院里种点菜备用，要不就昨日就买好萝卜、茄子、土豆等这些能一夜的蔬菜，早膳就做些煮物随便打发肚子一下就好。

早膳做好了，加世去把真世叫醒，她梳洗时随便用的冷水，但给真世就是她在做早膳时顺道烧好的热水。

小孩子还不到要扑粉的年纪，刷牙的时候母亲还能同时在后面帮她梳发，所以梳洗过程很快就结束了。

小孩的衣服也没有成人那么麻烦累赘，主要讲究轻便好活动，毕竟小孩儿就喜欢跑出乱跑乱爬，不能自由的衣服可不行。

吃过早膳洗好碗，让真世在家中自由活动后，加世习惯于先扫一下昨晚院子里被风吹下的落叶，检查一遍院子角落种植的草药状态如何，接着快速打扫一遍室内，把被褥什么的搬出来晒。

因为有真世在屋内跑来跑去，加世做这些倒也不无聊。偶尔真世也会过来帮加世随便做点什么，会得到加世的夸奖与今日下午茶的点心作为奖励。

忙完这些就要去集市上了，加世会牵着真世的手防止她摔跤。虽然抱着走更安全也更快捷，可加世希望真世能尽早独立。

像是草帚或者草帽、团扇等这些，是不需要特意上集市去买的，自会有专门卖这些的行走商人挑着担子挨家挨户地叫卖。

需要上集市去挑选的，除了酒食杯碗筷，也就衣物布匹了。

小孩子的衣服除了婴儿期的衣服，其他时候通常是家中大人所穿的旧衣所改而来，所以不需要购买。

加世是想给自家丈夫买一身，因为祭典快到了，若是卖药郎赶得及，说不准他们就可以一同去。自家丈夫难得能与她们一同参加，自然要穿新浴衣去。

因为加世曾是武士家的侍女，裁缝可是必修课，所以制作新衣仅仅只有选好布匹就行，她回家再自行裁剪缝制。时间够的话，还可以在上面刺绣。

在回程的路上，耐不住真世的撒娇央求，加世还是给她买了一支乌贼风筝。为何是乌贼而不是老鹰或者葫芦…加世只能认为是自家丈夫的遗传吧？毕竟丈夫那装药的抽屉里，还有一只意味不明的章鱼玩具呢！

去集市一个来回就需要时间了，加世顺路再把今晚晚膳材料与明天早膳材料都买好，加上买的布匹…这可是双手都提满了呢！

加世臂力惊人，只是东西重还好说，但她就不能再牵真世的手了。不过真世也两手小心翼翼地抓着纸扎的乌贼风筝，就顾不上去闹母亲了，省了加世一番哄。

回去的路上要走阶梯山道，加世就问真世:“真世，我们要走多少阶呀？”

真世回答:“342！”这个问题妈妈以前跟她说过的！

加世再问:“那么你能数到342吗？”

真世想了想，说:“我试试！”

于是她就每上一次阶梯，数一下数…但她还太小，总是数到五十多就乱了。

等她能完整地从1数到342，一次不错的时候，也就不用加世陪同，可以到处去玩了。

回到家中放下东西，加世先把家中打扫一遍，无非也是扫扫地擦擦陶器，然后趁着太阳刚刚好，去把两人的衣服洗了。特别是真世的衣服，或许是因为她能看到些不寻常的东西，那些东西对真世没有恶意时，它们就会陪她玩，带她到处爬到处钻，每次都是一身灰的回来。

加世对这一家三口里却只有自己看不到那些东西感到无可奈何，时常因为这点而感觉自己格格不入。但卖药郎说她:“加世非常善于吸引那些东西呢，这点是我与真世都比之不及的。”

……真不知道他是在夸她还是在笑她？

就当他是夸吧，毕竟说这句话时的丈夫，嘴角的笑容可真是迷人啊。

因为看不见的缘故，所以加世就算非常善于吸引那些东西，却无法得知它们都聚在她身边做什么。时常会在加世低头刺绣时，玩闹到一半的真世过来用手轻轻扫一下她的肩膀，解释说:“它们太喜欢母亲，都吵吵嚷嚷地在母亲肩膀上坐满了。”

被真世这样一扫，加世竟感觉双肩一轻，看起来太“受欢迎”也不是好事呢。

不过也有好的时候，例如院子里的花，总是比寻常的花更早盛开，更晚凋零，把此处的美景留得更久些。

中午的时间相比早晨与夜晚，总是短暂的。晾好衣服与干物后，就是下午茶的时间。加世泡好茶，取出自制的点心，与真世一起分享，同时母女两人还会看书，教真世认字数数。

因为现在真世还是需要全天陪伴的时候，所以加世还只能全心全意地去看护真世，尽量教导她。

等真世再大一些，就可以出去自由自在地玩耍了。加世也是闲不住的性子，她早就想好了:等她不用陪真世的时候，她在家也可以织布或者编草鞋什么的，拿去卖填补家用。虽然其实有卖药郎在，他们并不缺这点钱，但给真世准备的嫁妆钱总是越多越好的，以防万一嘛！

因为他们睡得早，吃过晚膳的山药炖鱼汤后，加世就烧水，催着真世赶紧去洗澡睡觉。

加世要卸过妆后才能去洗，然后她得先在真世身边把真世哄入睡了，再轻手轻脚地拆下头发脱下和服，熄了灯入睡。

刚刚睡着没多久，就感觉有人悄悄钻进被窝里来。

她不用睁开眼也知道是谁来了，挪过去喃喃说:“我今天去集市买了新的布料，明天我量一下你的尺寸有没有变，给你做一套浴衣吧…”

“呀。”她听见丈夫轻轻地笑，他说:“真巧…我也买了新的布料与簪花回来，是现在最流行的款式…想着这次祭典，我们一起去，加世与真世都可以穿一套新浴衣…”

加世就笑:“给我买做什么？真费钱…”说是这般说，她还是凑近丈夫的怀里。

丈夫把她拢过，让她能清楚地听见他的心跳声，他叹息一声:“能娶加世为妻，这福分花再多钱也是值当的……”

加世没有回应。丈夫的心跳声很有力，听着真催眠。

要她说，能嫁给他，何尝又不是她的福分呢？但这个男人呀，总说她遇到他是何等不幸…唉！别的男人都怕妻子嫌弃自己把自己吹得上天，怎么这个男人自己还怕他亏待她了？

是福是祸，她自己还不清楚吗？

这样想着想着，渐渐的，房间里就安静了，一家人都陷入了沉睡之中。

今晚的月色很好，适合做个好梦。


	14. Dried persimmon

秋季，正是丰收的季节，不管在日本的哪个时代都是如此。作为考验农民们一年辛劳成果的季节，相对的，也会有对一年辛劳的奖励。  
例如柿子，也是在十月份左右成熟的，正是适合农民收获粮食后犒劳自己。  
柿子分两种，一种涩柿子，一种是日本特有的甜柿子。  
在江户时代，因为还未到欧美国家开启黑奴贸易开发甘蔗种植园这阶段，于是不管在哪个国家——蔗糖都是属于极其珍贵的，是属于上流人士甚至皇族才能享受到的奢侈品。  
那么江户时代的平民百姓们就无法尝到甜味的东西了么？  
不是的，因为还有着可以代替蔗糖同样拥有甜味的东西——柿子就是其中之一。  
在日本农村里，柿子树随处可见，几乎家家户户都会种上一颗或者几颗。哪怕是在繁华的城镇中，柿子树也依旧不落俗套，时不时伸出枝桠探到墙外来。由此可见日本人对于柿子的喜爱。  
卖药郎与加世所居住的院子里自然也种有一颗柿子树，树龄已经有些年头了。到了落叶的季节时，光秃秃的树丫间挂满了黄澄澄的柿子，还引来了不少鸟儿。  
加世寻思着若是再不摘下来，怕是还会有贼来偷柿子呢！于是就张罗着找人把柿子树上的柿子都给摘下来了。  
摘下来的柿子多到能拿去卖了，但是想到接下来还有一个没有什么水果可吃的深秋与万物刚刚发芽的初春…就应该留着一些，对不对？  
柿子也是难得可以久留的水果。  
虽然在江户时代后期，能直接生吃的甜柿子已经开始推广了。但是除了特意贩卖甜柿子的农民外，家里种有树龄古老的涩柿子的人们，都不会轻易把老树换新种。  
因为他们认为“万物皆有灵”，把老树换走，会令一直保护这家里平安的神明生气。  
加世院子里种的自然也是涩柿子。涩柿子倒不是说不能生吃，而是必须要等到果肉完全成熟让涩味消失才行，不然咬一口就是满嘴涩味，太浪费美味了！  
涩柿子的处理方法很简单，就是做成柿饼。  
柿饼是由洗净的柿子削皮后再晒干而成，必须要由太阳光来进行暴晒，经过七天左右会萎缩成形。成形后可用手反复捏揉按压，使果肉更加柔软，这个步骤直接决定了柿饼成品的品质。  
柿饼成形后就可以放在盒子或干草中储藏，等待出霜。柿饼上结出的白霜就是果肉里的糖分凝结出来的证明——可要注意偶尔翻转一下，别把糖霜与霉菌搞混了哟！  
为了方便翻转柿饼方向，聪明的人们把柿饼用绳子串起来，编成网绳，到了出太阳的天气，就可以拿出来挂晒了。  
柿饼是江户时代时非常常见的点心，有时候做和果子与做料理时也会用到。晒干后的柿子甜味完全不输蔗糖，极容易制作又好种植，深受大家的喜爱。  
柿饼做好的时候，正巧真世正值换牙期，但她又怕疼，加世一说要给她拔乳牙她就跑掉了。  
卖药郎故意引诱女儿：“哎呀…这柿饼成熟得正好呢，看起来十分甜美…真世不想尝尝么？”  
当然是想尝的！  
毕竟没有小孩子能拒绝甜食的诱惑，吃甜食能令人心情愉悦～！  
“若是真世的牙齿再坏下去…这甜甜的柿子，真世就不能吃了呢……”  
卖药郎遗憾地说，嘴角却带着笑意。  
真世很清楚：父亲绝对是故意的！他心眼儿真坏！  
但…最后真世还是输在甜食诱惑之下，乖乖给拔了乳牙。  
实际上比想象中要轻松，因为负责拔牙的人是卖药郎。母亲抱着真世不让她后悔，父亲再用小绳圈套住她要拔的牙齿…真世害怕得不敢看，但仿佛父亲只是轻轻地一扯，就一瞬间！她的坏牙就被拔了出来。  
拔完，真世的感想只有：幸好母亲有死死抱着她，不让她被扯过去！父亲的力气好大啊！  
拔牙后的血窟窿在隐隐作痛，真世嘴巴一扁正欲要哭时，父亲把说好的柿饼给她，她就委屈巴巴地含柿饼边去了。  
——被拔了门牙，没法咬，只能含着舔糖霜解解馋QmQ  
加世终究还是心疼女儿的。她拿了枚柿饼回厨房里，去蒂去核后再把它们切成小条，转身拿去给真世——这样更方便让她含着。  
既然一个都切了，不如多切几个吧，看真世吃，她自己也馋了——她都还没尝过呢！  
她刚切好一盘柿饼条，丈夫就进来了。  
加世抬头就看到卖药郎默不作声地站在面前，先是被吓了一跳，再好气又好笑地拿起刚切好的一根柿饼条塞他嘴里。  
卖药郎如善从流地接受投喂，然后他也拿了一根柿饼条举在半空晃两下示意。  
加世知道他这是也要反过来喂她了，期待地张嘴凑过去等待丈夫的服侍。  
但卖药郎却在她探身过来时立刻把手收回，换而代之的是他飞快地凑过去亲了她额头一下。  
加世愣住，反应过来时脸涨得通红！又羞又恼地就要去拍丈夫！  
他又在逗她了！他怎么那么坏心眼呀！讨厌！真是不知羞！  
但刚打两下，加世就看到咬着仅剩半根柿饼条的真世站在厨房门口，一脸嫌弃地看着自家父母——她学会用后槽牙去咬了，所以没一会儿就吃完了。想来厨房再问几根，没想到又看见父母这些甜到发腻的日常举动。  
真世成功地遗传了母亲市场砍价的精神，一脸老成地竖起一根手指说：“再给我一个，我就看不见了。”  
加世还没反应过来真世在说啥，自家丈夫已经拿了两个柿饼去给真世，摸摸女儿聪明的小脑瓜笑眯眯地说：“给你两个，回房间吃。”  
真世喜笑颜开，欢快地道：“好～”溜之大吉了～  
加世终于反应过来：啊！！她是被女儿给卖了？！  
加世怒气冲冲要去逮真世来问问为什么她卖亲妈卖得毫不犹豫，就被自家丈夫塞了一条柿饼条。  
“加世为什么生气呢？是柿饼…不够甜吗？”  
看看！这男人从调戏得逞起就是笑眯眯的，仿佛就是吃准她了一样，真令人生气！  
她不能再纵容他了！孩子都到换牙的年龄了，这男人还是不稳重，老爱这样不顾场合地逗她！真是的…她这次必须要好好说教他一番才行！  
加世嚼嚼咽下去，在丈夫温柔的注视下吐出想说的话来：“……很甜。”  
脸已经红了。  
丈夫又在笑了，可恶。  
加世不得不给自己找台阶下：没办法嘛！毕竟吃甜食就是会令人心情愉快～所以她生不了气都是因为柿饼太甜了！对！是柿饼太甜了！


End file.
